Wolves Cry Too
by wolfcryingout
Summary: Leah is still with Sam, but, he has imprinted on Emily and hasn’t broken up with Leah. Leah finds something out, tells Sam and they argue. She makes two life changing decisions; making her the enemy. What will happen to her when she comes back? AU
1. Pro: Nothing Can Take Away What We Have

**Background:**

Leah is still with Sam, thing is, he has imprinted on Emily and hasn't broken up with Leah… yet. Leah finds something out, tells Sam and they argue. Leah makes two life changing decisions; making her the enemy. What will happen to her when she comes back home? Who will accept her? Will _anyone_ except her? AU. Leah's POV.

A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice :3. No flames please. Oh, and lemons may come up later. So, this is my warning.

_When life gives you lemons you make lemonade, not flames._

**Prologue **

_Nothing Can Take Away What we have…_

I awoke slowly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness in my room. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when a wave of nausea hit me and I made a B-Line to the bathroom, throwing myself over the toilet. The rice, beans and chicken from last night came rushing back up and into the toilet. After a few minutes of dry heaving, I finally stooped. I looked down at the different shades of brown chunks in the water and almost threw up again. I reached a weak arm up and flushed the toilet, watching as the chunks swirled and were finally gone.

_Ugh, that's nasty… that's already been 4 days in a row, _I thought rising off the cold floor and leaning onto the sink for support. I turned the cold water on, cupped my hands under the running water and rinsed my mouth out. Taking in a few ragged breaths, I brushed my teeth and then washed my face off. I stared at myself in the mirror. My pale face, bed-head, and shaky form was all new to me. I'm strong Leah for god sakes! What's wrong with m-

"Leah! Get out of the bathroom! I really hafta go!" Seth yelled, pounding on my door, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly sprayed the bathroom with Febreze not wanting him to smell my vomit in the air and opened the door.

"D'aw, poor wittle Sethy," I teased, he just pouted and pushed past me, slamming the door behind me. I laughed at our playfulness before going downstairs. It was time I told my mom about my random nauseas in the morning and cravings for ice cream. She might know what it was, I wouldn't say it out loud, but my mom was all knowing. I walked into my room, putting on a bra before looking at the calendar on the wall. _Saturday, May 17_... _wait… I'm late… t-this can't be… I-I'm…,_ I clamped my hand over my stomach, eyes wide in fear and something crossed my face that I didn't quite understand

I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before rushing out of the house, grabbing dad's car keys and my wallet before driving to the Pharmacy in Forks. _If I went to the one at the Rez they would've told my mom and dad…not something I want to happen before I actually find out if I have…. Sam's child…_I couldn't even think about it without a smile forming on my face. I loved him and he loved me. What was there in the world that could break that?

Arriving at the Pharmacy I walked through the aisles before I found a small pink box reading, _First Response_. I grabbed it and walked to the cashier, hands shaking. The woman looked at me and then at the box before smiling sadly at me.

"That'll be $10.57," she said before putting the box in a plastic bag and I handed her a 10 dollar bill and a 1.

"K-Keep the change," I smiled before she handed me the plastic bag before a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Theirs a bathroom on the left side of the building," She said before turning around, leaving me speechless, staring at the plastic bag. I sighed, _Where was ballsy Leah when I needed her?_

Walking out of the Pharmacy and into the ladies bathroom on the left side of the building, I sat on the lidded toilet in a stall. I took out the pink box, reading the directions over and over. _It was digital, it should all be okay, _I reassured myself before pulling the tab off of the end of it and peeing on it.

I stared at my watch… _10 minutes was way too fucking long to figure this out… What would Sam say? He's been a bit distanced from me lately… what if he's- no! He's a good man! He loves me! Everything's going to be okay. Its an early family, but I know things will work out. He's a good man, a good man…_ I kept chanting to myself before I looked down at my watch. I had spent 12 minutes thinking, _It's now or never. _I grabbed the stick taking in a ragged deep breath. I look down at the digital letters on the stick: _Pregnant._ Won't Sam be happy! He told me he wanted to raise a family with me. He even gave me a promise ring. I looked at the small diamond ring on my left hand and then the stick.

Now, all I had to do was tell Sam… I can't believe I would doubt anything. My life has always been pretty happy. Theirs no way it could turn around now. I smiled to myself, thinking about what Sam's face would look like when I told him that we were expecting a little ball of fluff in a nine months…

_I was getting my family._

Rate and **Review** Please!


	2. Chapter 1: Things Aren’t What They Seem

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! And thank you all so much for the reviews, you know who you are! You're the reason I wrote this! Oh, and this story gets a little dark after this… sorry lol 3 You might not like what I do but… please just go with it :3 I am having trouble with FFnet! I do not understand how to post new chapters! So if you got a bunch of weird alert's I'm SO sorry! I don't get it -cries-

Oh, and to answer a question, yes, she will phase. I like playing with them when they're wolves :3.

Warning: Harsh language and bashing of a special someone. It hurt me to write this -tears up-

R&R Please! It. Motivates. Me!

Flames will be used to heat my ramen!

_Chapter One _

_Things Just Aren't What They Seem_

I stood in front of Sam's house, gathering the strength to lift my hand and knock. I didn't call ahead to tell him that I was coming, so it would be a huge surprise. Taking in a deep breath, I raised my hand plastering the biggest grin I could on my face before letting my hand fall on the wooden door three times. I stood there, listening as heavy footsteps sounded on the other side of the door before Sam threw the door open and smiled meekly at me.

"Oh, hey Leah," he said as I got on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips before stepping around him and into his small living room. He gently shut the door before turning to me, leaning on the door casually, "What's up?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I have some good news for you," I said walking up to him, gently unfolding his arms from around his chest and holding his hands in mine.

"Oh? And this news is…" he said with a slight questioning tone.

"Your dream can finally come true," I said smiling up at him brightly, "you get to be the dad that your dad never was," I said gently tugging his arms around my waist. Sam's jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. We stood there for a few moments as I let everything sink in before he pushed me away from him.

"That's not fucking possible! No! I used _protection_!" he shouted at me, eyes ablaze. I stepped away from him. _He couldn't be serious… he told me he wanted to have a family with me! I shouted, fighting back tears, I would not cry in front of him. I was going to be tough._

"Well! The test don't lie!" I shouted throwing the stick at his chest, "And condoms break dumbass!" He looked down at the face up stick and stared at the word. _Pregnant_. He looked up at me and his body was trembling.

"No! That's not my baby! What we had was just a fling! It was nothing! Now stay away from me you love sick little puppy!" He shouted waving his hands around in the air as he spoke. I felt my body shaking too, not from anger, but sadness. _We couldn't have just been a fling…_ I cried in my head. But no, Mom always taught me no man was worth my tears. So he would not see me cry, only the four walls from my room would be the witness to my agony.

"How can u say that!" I shouted going up to him and poking him in the chest, "I'm no love sick puppy, Uley! You're nothing but some piece of shit asshole that I thought could've been worth something! But you're no better than that deadbeat dad of yours!" I yelled, but I didn't mean it. Nothing I said had any meaning to it. I wasn't like him, I wasn't saying things on rage, I was saying them to keep from crying.

"What the fuck did you just say you little whore! For all I know that's just some kid you got from fucking some random guy and you're trying to pin that baby on me!" He did not just call me a whore!

"Oh ho ho! Look who finally grew some balls and said what he meant! Why the hell would you lead me on if you never actually cared about me, dick!" I yelled feeling my eyes sting. _No! I wouldn't do it!_

"I never did! And you know what? I've finally found the one woman that is woman enough for me!" He yelled, shaking violently. His hands were balled into fists and their was blood coming out of them. _He penetrated his skin with his nails…what the fuck_. As I was about to yell back, I heard a meek voice behind us say: "Please stop." _Wait… I know that voice._

_Emily. _

_What the fuck is she doing here?!_

I spun around at the sound of her voice and saw what she was wearing. She had on a silk robe that you could clearly see had nothing under it. _No_. My brain slowly pieced everything together.

"You left me for my fucking cousin!" I yelled backing away from the both of them, "I can't believe you, Emily! We were like sisters! Holy shit!" I yelled grabbing my head in my hands.

"Leah, I'm really sorry, you know I would never hurt you on pur-" Emily tried to soothe me, walking over to me with open arms.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled pushing her away from me. Sam stood in front of her in an instant and smacked me across the face. Emily's eyes widened at his actions, but I just put on a stoic face. _You will show no pain!_

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you filthy, pregnant, whore!" He yelled, pressing me up against the wall. Emily looked at me wide-eyed and then at my stomach and back up. I kicked Sam as hard as I could in the balls to get him off me. He fell back a few steps. I felt the left side of my face begin to swell up and my toes actually hurt from the impact but I didn't care.

"Now you can never have any kids! Especially not this one! Because it's gone!" I shouted running out of the house. I heard Emily try to run after me, but I knew Sam stopped her.

_Fuck them. Fuck them all!_ I yelled, finally letting the tears fall as I started my motorcycle. I drove above the speed limit, blinded by my tears towards the hospital.

I couldn't believe myself. At first, I loved the baby growing inside of me because it was _Sam's_. Now I absolutely _hated_ it because of said reason.

I stopped in the parking lot and wiped away my tears harshly with the back of my hands. I felt no feelings, nothing as I walked in through the automatic doors. I felt numb as I signed in and waited to be called by the doctor. And I felt completely gone as the doctor walked in, introduced himself as Dr. Carlisle and took me into the room where the last thing I had of Sam would be taken from my life.

Rate and **Review** Please!


	3. Chapter 2: Weird, Hot, Rich Family Much?

**A/N:** I was planning to actually have her get rid of the baby, but, I didn't want to upset you guys D: ! So just so that you can know beforehand, no, she won't get rid of it -sighs-. But anywho! Enjoy! And I'm still having trouble trying to understand how to post a new chapter so I'm sorry if anything strange happens! 3

Two things, I call him Dr. Carlisle 'cause it sounds hotter :3

And! Tell me if you think anyone's OOC!

Rate and Review after you read!

_Chapter Two _

_Weird, Hot, Rich Family Much?_

"Well, young Leah, what exactly to you need?" Dr. Carlisle asked as he looked at the papers on his clipboard.

"Umm… I want an abortion…" I answered, not looking him in the eyes. I wasn't even exactly sure that's what I wanted to do anymore. Dr. Carlisle looked at me through his lashes while examining the clipboard once more.

"Now, why exactly do you wish to have this abortion?" He asked, eyeing me a bit suspiciously before continuing, "In this hospital we only do abortions from rape, which you did not specify, or disease and malformations from the baby, which you also did not specify." _Oh fuck me! Now how the hell am I going to explain this… I guess I'll just tell him…_ I sighed, hoping that I would not cry.

"Well… you see, I had protected sex with my boyfriend, but, the condom broke so I told him and he called me a whore saying that the baby wasn't his and he wouldn't care for it no matter what. And to add onto that he left me for my cousin and slapped me!" I rushed out, rubbing the bruise on my cheek while Dr. Carlisle's face lost it's suspicions and he walked over to me, holding me in his arms as I wept. _Why the hell am I crying in some man's arms that I just fucking met?! Ugh, I'm such a fool. _

"Look, Leah, I understand that you more than likely want to get rid of the child because it is part of him. But, it is also a part of you," he stated pulling me away from him to look me in the eyes, "and, you shouldn't let him have such a large influence on your life," He ended as I slowly processed his words. _He was right, it was my baby too. If Sam didn't want to man up, then I would have to! Wait… I couldn't go home and tell my parents… not now… I had to stay away from them. _

"You're right Doctor… but… I can't go home, not after such humiliation! What would my parents think… my little brother…" I said, my hands were trembling as I said the words.

_I had no money, no place to go. I was completely and utterly alone. _

"Carlisle, Emmett and Edward are h-oh dear! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with a patient," A woman in her late twenties said quickly before turning to leave.

"No, Esme, it's alright. I actually need your help. Leah here has no place to stay," he said gesturing to me with his hand.

"Oh! Hun, you can stay with us!" Esme smiled happily, "It would be great to have another woman in the house! We have two son's your age, Edward and Emmett." Wow… these people are way too nice…

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly do that to you!" I said, I couldn't be mean to her, she reminded me of my own mom. Mom, I sighed.

"Oh hush!" Esme said playfully, "Trust me, we have enough room, and I would love you to taste some of my new recipes!" I sighed, she was way too much like my mother.

"Uh… okay?" I said after a few seconds. Esme squealed in joy and hugged me.

"Well, Esme, you're going to enjoy this because she's pregnant," Carlisle said. Esme looked at me wide-eyed for a minute before squealing again and hugging me tighter. _Wow… can u say strange? She's totally my mom's twin. _

"Yeah…" I said smiling at her.

"Well, you came to tell me Emmett and Edward came here to pick me up I'm guessing, well then, let's go," Carlisle said holding the door for Esme and I to walk through before he locked it and followed us to the main sitting area.

_Holy hell_, I thought as I set eyes on the only two people left in the hospital. One was of a medium build with a sort gold-ish weird colored hair and the other was of a rather large build with black hair. They both had the same gold eyes their mother and father had, _And damn, they were ho_t. A split second after I thought that, the one with the guy with the gold-ish hair's lip twitched up. I quirked a brow at him but just shrugged it off an my imagination.

"Hello there boys," Carlisle said to them, "This is Leah, she will be living with us for a while. Be hospitable," he said, looking at the one with the black hair. _Hah! That's what my mom always told me_, I laughed.

"Leah, these are our sons, Edward," Esme said gesturing to the one with the gold hair before gesturing to the other son, "and Emmett." I smiled and extended my hand to Edward who shook it with a smile. I extended it to Emmett who stared at it for a few seconds before engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Leah! Welcome to the family!" he said swinging me around before humming to himself in thought, "You need a nickname… hmm… I like Lee-Bear! Yep, I'm going to call you Lee-Bear!" He smiled to himself before finally putting me down and patting my head. I eyed him for a second before grinning.

"Alrighty then, Emmy-Bear," I smiled poking him in the chest. He huffed mumbling something under his breath too low for me to hear. Edward just stood there shaking his head before Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to fetch the cars.

"Excuse him, he's a bit strange," Edward apologized to me. _I just laughed, I liked his attitude, something new. He was the total opposite of Sam. Sam… that dick… _I thought, thinking of the argument we had earlier that day. I shook my head, throwing away the thoughts. I was going to have a new life now, with my new baby.

"No, it's fine. At least he's not a dumb jock…" I looked him over before shaking my head, "well, hopefully not." I grinned at him before he pouted and turned around to walk outside. Edward chuckled before placing his hand on my shoulder and leading me outside, whispering in my ear:

"Nobody's ever gotten him to shut up, trust me, you'll fit in fine," he reassured before we reached the walked through the automatic door. Emmett was glaring at Edward, while Edward just shrugged in return. _Wow, they're just like me and Seth… Okay, I seriously have got to stop thinking about them. I'm nineteen, old enough!_ I huffed in thought.

Carlisle and Esme came around in two cars. Carlisle was in a silver Mercedes while Esme was in a black Escalade with tinted windows. My mouth dropped open at the sight. Edward and Emmett both chuckled as Edward made his way to the Mercedes while Emmett pulled me to the Escalade.

"Yeah, we, the Cullens, are kind of rich," he laughed as he slid into the back and pulled me in beside him. Esme turned to face us and gave me a sheepish smile before turning around and driving off.

"So, Leah, what's up? Give us all the details of you," Emmett said sounding like a host on some Talk Show asking a celebrity about their sex life. Esme reprimanded him while I just shrugged.

"Well, I guess I can say that my old boyfriend impregnated me and left me for my cousin behind my back, saying the kid wasn't his," I said staring off into some world with a deadly glare on my face. I heard Emmett growl beside me and just laughed, he had the same reaction Seth was bound to have.

"Umm… I don't know what else to say. Well my whole name is Leah Clearwater and I'm a Quileute," Esme and Emmett froze for a split second but I brushed it off quickly.

"Well, your ex-boyfriend's a douche bag," Emmett said and I laughed. _I really liked him. _Esme reprimanded him once again before announcing that we were here.

I looked through the windshield and my mouth fell open again.

"You live…here?!" I nearly shouted in disbelief.

_Holy hell, these people were rich! God… this new life of mine wasn't looking so bad. I've been taken in by the sweetest people in the world who wouldn't have any financial issues if I lived with them. I'm glad I went to the hospital! I thought, my face donning a huge grin. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, Edward and Emmett don't have mate's yet, so I think they'd act brotherly. How do Bella, Rose, Alice and Jasper fit in? I HAVE NO IDEA! LOL! Any suggestions?! Review please!


	4. Chapter : Okay, Edward is Weird

A/N: OMG! I love ALL of my reviewers! You guys are amazing! You made my day! SO! Here's another chapter! Hope ya like it :D

I don't know if any of you play Halo, but, the game is awesome! And so are all of them. If you don't understand that part, sorry D:

Rate And Review!! :3~

_Chapter Three_

_Okay, Edward is Weird…_

I followed Esme and Emmett as if I was in a trance. My eyes never left the gorgeous mansion that stood in front of me. _You've gotta be shiting me! The president doesn't even live this well!_

"Leah, I think you should close your mouth now. We don't need drool on our carpets," Emmett laughed. I looked up shocked, closing my mouth, _We were already in the house_. I looked around, my mouth falling open again. The walls were cream white and the sofa was black leather and so were the two seats around it. Their was a rather large flat screen t.v. in front of everything and the carpet was a beige color all around. Their was a stairwell to the left and an entrance where I was guessing the kitchen was. It wasn't too dramatic, which was perfect.

"Dude! C'mon, it's not that great!" Emmett boomed and laughed before shutting my jaw for me. I glared at him while swatting away his _very_ cold hand. Damn he was cold.

"Yeah, it is!" I retorted before following Esme as she led me towards the kitchen. Wait, someone was missing… "Where're Carlisle and Edward?" I asked noticing they hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh, we don't really have much in the refrigerator so they went to get groceries," she said, avoiding my gaze, "So, would you like some water?" she asked. I smiled and nodded at her kind gesture.

"So, Leah will you be staying in my room?" Emmett asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows. _Oh my God, he is such a jock_.

"In your dreams, jockstrap," I retorted smirking, I knew he was joking, I could tell that's how he was. Esme handed me the glass of water while glaring at her son who looked around innocently.

"Ouch, that was a good one. Never been called that before," he laughed before clapping me on the back. I took a seat on the stool at the little island in the kitchen and Emmett sat next to me.

"Um, Esme, where exactly _am_ I sleeping?" I asked sheepishly before looking down at myself. _Shit, I don't have any clothes_, I grumbled.

"Well, we have a few guest rooms, so you will be sleeping in one of them. Oh, and you can borrow some of my clothes, they might be a bit tight," she gestured to her chest and then mine and I laughed, "but it should be okay," she smiled.

"Thank you _so_ much. You and your family are _way_ too kind," I smiled, finishing my drink. Esme quickly took it and washed it. A few seconds later, Edward and Carlisle walked in carrying grocery bags.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we just got different kinds of meats," Carlisle said, placing three bags on the counter next to the refrigerator, "I hope you're not a vegetarian," he laughed.

"Nope, can never be one. Meat's just too good," I laughed. Everyone laughed awkwardly and I couldn't help but find that a tad bit strange. I cleared my throat to try and kill the awkwardness.

"Well, everyone shoo, out of the kitchen," Esme ushered everyone out of the kitchen, "I have to cook for our guest!" We all walked out of the kitchen quickly before settling in the living room.

"Well, I'll be going up to my study. You three behave now," he laughed before walking up the stairs and out of sight.

"Weeell! Let's show Leah how badass we are at Halo!" Emmett boomed. Edward rolled his eyes before picking up a controller and handing it to me before picking up one for himself. Emmett turned on the XBOX 360 and put the game in before picking up a controller himself. _Ha, they don't know I'm actually really good at this. Hanging out with guys all the time has it's ups_, I smiled inwardly. I saw Edward smirk at me. _What the hell, can he read my mind or something, jeez… _He laughed and I gave him a questioning look before he shrugged and turned to the game. Emmett's name was "da_bomb" and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward's was "Edward" and I wanted to use my old one that the guys made for me so I used "she_devil". Emmett looked at me like I was crazy, but Edward just grinned crookedly. _Okay, he is seriously freaking me out_. The game started and we all had to kill each other. _Fun_.

"Eddie! Let's go after Leah!" Emmett yelled like I wasn't sitting right next to him. Edward laughed and said "No thanks" before I found a turret and tore it off of it's stand. I was Emmett's player running towards me and I jumped over him before shooting and killing him with my turret. Edward burst out into laughter while I grinned as Emmett let out a string of profanities. Edward tried to come up behind me but I avoided him, jumping to the left. He seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it and shot at me in the air and when I landed. I tried to run but he followed and killed me. _Dude! No fucking way! How did he know I was going to do that? _I glared at him as he grinned. _I dub him the Mind Reader. So _not_ cool. _I huffed as I respawned in a new location. We played for about 20 minuted before Esme called us saying she finished cooking. Turns out, Edward won killing us 25 times and then went me killing mostly Emmett 22 times and Emmett lost with 17. _Hah_.

I walked into the dining room attached to he kitchen, and holy hell did it smell good. I sat down and Edward sat on my right while Emmett sat on my left. Esme placed the food in front of me and I felt my stomach churn at the sight. Wait… she only made dinner for me?

"Um… I'm the only one eating?" I asked, while Esme, Edward and Emmett just shrugged. _Um… okay… that's not weird at all_, Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye with a raised brow. _Okay, I swear he's a mind reader!_

I looked down at the fried chicken and white rice on my plate and licked my lips. I grabbed the spoon and took a spoonful of the rice and moaned. It was so good. Esme looked at me, her eyes gleaming. I smiled before taking another spoonful of the orgasmic rice into my mouth before picking up the chicken and biting into it. _Oh my God! I've died and gone too heaven_! Edward looked over at Esme and nodded at her. She smiled brightly at me before leaving. _Another weird thing, this kid is freaking me out!_ Edward grimaced and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you read minds or something?!" I yelled at him, dropping my chicken on the plate and turning so I could completely face him. I heard Emmett rub his head and Edward's eyes were wide in shock from my outburst. "Well?!" I urged. He coughed before responding.

"Why would you say that, Leah?" he asked before I rolled my eyes and thinking my answer, _'Cause you've been giving me weird looks every time I thought something_… I waited a few seconds for him to answer before yelling random things in my head, _Dog! Cat! House! Taco! Pinata! Fat! Kangaroo! Video games! Penis! Vagina! _he grimaced as I yelled the last two and I smiled triumphantly.

"Hah! You _can _read minds!" I yelled, pointing at him, "s'okay, I don't think it's weird. My people are even weirder," I said before picking up my chicken again.

"Umm… I guess theirs no use in hiding it. Yeah, I can," he said sighing while Emmett just dropped his mouth open. I turned towards him and shut his jaw for him.

"Sorry, I don't need your drool in my food," I laughed finishing my chicken before digging into the rice again.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope it was good and didn't seem weird that Leah caught Edward's little responses to her thoughts. But she's Leah, so she can do that :D! _

_R&R! 3 _


	5. Chapter 4: Why Don't They Like You?

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had actually started the new chapter but my computer died and it didn't recover the file -pouts-. Well, hope u guys enjoyed last chapter and I'm sorry some of you didn't like the Halo part D:! Just a little fun around the Cullen house today! Oh, and the 'g' on my keyboard is acting up, so, sorry if some are missing!

_Chapter Four _

_Why Don't They Like You!?_

After dinner, Esme walked me up the grand staircase and led me to the guest room closest to her and Carlisle's room. She opened the door and my mouth fell open. _Okay, I seriously have to learn how to control that_. I quickly shut it before she noticed and walked in as she stepped aside so that I could enter. The bed was a king size with a white comforter and light blue sheets. Their were two night tables, one on each end of the bed with a lamp on each. To the left, I could see a pristine private bathroom. _Oh my God! My own bathroom! _

"Esme! It's beautiful!" I smiled at her which she returned eagerly, "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Esme. If theirs anything I can do, please tell me." I said standing in front of her. She just shook her head.

"Leah, there is nothing to do. We are glad to have a visitor," she replied. I couldn't help it, she was just too nice. I hugged her. She froze for a second before hugging me back. "I'll be right back with something for you to wear to sleep in and your outfit for tomorrow," she kissed me on my forehead before leaving to get the clothes. I placed my hand where she had kissed me and smiled. _She's too nice_.

The door suddenly burst open and Emmett came charging in plopping on the bed.

"Man, I've never even _been_ in this room!" Emmett said snuggling in the huge soft bed. I rolled my eyes as Edward entered, closing the door behind him.

"Emmett, it's rude to lay on someone's bed without permission," Edward stated, rolling his eyes and he smiled at me. I walked over to the bed and plopped on the empty side, Edward following me and sitting on the edge.

"So, what's up?" I asked, implying why the hell they were in my room. Edward laughed.

"Emmett wanted to see the room," Edward shrugged. Emmett grinned and lay his head next to my thigh. I poked his nose and he swatted my hand away.

"So, what's up buttercup? Fill us in on what's going through your little mind," Emmett demanded. I gave him a questioning look and then looked at Edward. He laughed, already knowing what I was going to do tomorrow.

"Well, Emmett, I'm thinking of going back home tomorrow. What people are going to say and shit. I mean, down there, nobody likes you. I can't tell them I'm with you guys, they'd never let me leave. Especially my little brother, my fucking ex and his friends," I sighed thinking about what I had just said, "Wait, why _don't_ they like you guys? I mean, you're the sweetest people I've ever met…" I trailed off staring at my hands.

Emmett moved a little ways from me and sat up. Edward just looked away awkwardly. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. _Damnit, I always fuck shit up… damnit Edward reads minds!_ I looked up and he was giving me a funny look, his brow was furrowed and his eyes shown brightly. I blushed and looked away.

"Umm… sorry. You don't have to answer. I was just-" I tried to explain but was interrupted by Carlisle. He walked over to us and sat on the bed, followed by Esme.

"Leah, I think it's something you should know if you're going to live with us," Carlisle began, I watched as Emmett and Edward gave him shocked expressions but he seemed determined to tell me, "We are different from everyone else," he stopped. I gave him a questioning look. _I knew they were different, I could tell, but… why is it so hard for him to say it?_

"Leah, sweetie, we don't want you to be afraid of us. Please, you mustn't tell anyone," I nodded, agreeing that I wouldn't tell a soul.

"Leah, we are vampires," Carlisle finished. _He couldn't be serious… does that mean that the stories I was told when I was little are all true?! They're the so called 'cold ones' or whatever they were called. _I quirked a brow, thinking of a way to reply. I could tell he wasn't lying, it wasn't like him to lie anyway.

"I'm not doubting you, Carlisle, but, how do I know you're not lying and just pulling my leg here," I asked, staring at him. Emmett grinned at me and ushered everyone off the bed. Edward was the only one shaking his head. _Well, he is the only one that knows what he's going to do… _I sighed. Emmett grabbed the bed and lifted it above his head. I wasn't impressed, with the muscles on that guy, he could pick up the _house_. Edward chuckled.

"Em, sorry, but I still don't believe you. You could carry about 20 or more of me with those biceps," he smirked at the compliment and put the bed back down. Esme cleared her throat as she walked over to the bed and lifted it just as easily as Emmett had. _Holy shit! Okay… they're not lying… so… wait! What the bloody hell do they _eat_?!_ I began to feel uncomfortable. Edward chuckled beside.

"Leah, we don't feed on humans, that is why our eyes are golden. We feed on wild animals," Edward responded to my inner fear. My body relaxed as I smiled at them. I couldn't believe how special I felt that they had actually trusted me with this. It warmed me inside. I smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing! I won't tell a soul," I zipped my mouth shut, "And, you don't know how great it feels to know that you all trust me enough to tell me such a… rather large secret." Carlisle and Esme both embraced me.

"I don't know why, Leah, but I feel like I can put my life in your hands and you would keep it safe," Carlisle smiled while everyone around me nodded, "you're something special, Leah," Carlisle finished before he and Esme left the room. Emmett grinned.

"Well, looks like we have no secrets to hide anymore!" He shouted plopping himself on the bed. The door opened again and Esme walked in sheepishly holding clothing in her hands.

"I forgot about them," she smiled handing me the clothes and kissing me on the forehead, "Good night, hun," she smiled and walked out. I walked towards the bathroom and turned just before I entered.

"No peeking, Emmie-Bear!" he laughed and I entered the bathroom. I pulled off my shoes, t-shirt and jeans before examining the tank top and shorts in my hand. _Damn these shit's are small…_ I sighed before pulling the tank top over my head and the shorts through my legs. I examined myself in the mirror. My boobs were hanging out. _When the hell did they get so big…_ I shrugged and turned around looking at myself from behind. My ass was perfectly rounded. _Damn, I should wear this kind of stuff more often,_ I giggled before folding my clothes and exiting the bathroom.

"Daaamn, Leah. Looks like I'm going to have to fight off some douche bags that try anything stupid!" Emmett said, sitting up. Edward nodded folding his arms and furrowing his brows. _Ugh, they sound like Seth, very overprotective_. _But, in a way, it's nice, I smiled. I plopped on the bed opposite Emmett _

"_So… can I have a few human hours and sleep," I giggled. Emmett and Edward chuckled, before saying goodnight and leaving the room. I lay on the spot where Emmett was, it was freezing cold, but, I didn't care. _

_I snuggled under the covers, thinking about all the crap I was bound to have to deal with tomorrow. I sighed before grabbing a pillow and hugging it to my chest. I let my thoughts go and fell into a relaxing dreamless sleep. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I also hope u guys don't think I'm going to fast! Next chapter you'll find out why Leah's so special! :3 _

_Rate and Review please! They make me write more! Also, if you have any suggestions Review!_


	6. Chapter 5: Where Are Edward and Emmett!

A/N: I hope it wasn't a long wait! :D! Weeeell, I hope you enjoy! AND I keep forgetting to put up a disclaimer! **I don't own these characters! **That goes for this whole story!

Also, I think Leah is seriously the type to ride a motorcycle! Sorry if that's a little weird to you guys, but I think it's awesome! Now, on with the story!

Warning! A lot of swearing, fighting and Sam being an asshole! Sorry if some of you guys like him!

_Chapter 5_

_Where Are Edward and Emmett?!_

I awoke to the sun coming through the window to the left of my bed and groaned. _Go away sun._ Emmett bursts through the door dropping on the bed beside me and thrusting a toothbrush in my face.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head! C'mon, you have a lot of work to do today!" he shouts, pushing the toothbrush in my mouth. I groan and get out of bed. _Remind me to lock the fucking door at night. _I put my hand out in front of him and he drops the toothpaste in it.

"Sorry, Leah. I'll make sure to put a lock on the door today," Edward chuckled, leaning on my doorframe. I just gave him a thumbs up before slamming the bathroom door behind me. I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and put it and the toothpaste on the counter. I did my business and washed my hands before jumping in the shower. _Yes! Dove Pink! Best soap in the world! _I pumped my arm in the air and washed my hair with _Herbal Essences. _After rinsing out the conditioner I washed the rest of my body and got out, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel. I pulled on the underwear and bra. _Jeez, how does she know my size… they even have the tags on them…_ I ripped the tags off and put them in the trash before pulling on the snug black skinny jeans and the red v-neck. I found a brush on the counter and brushed my hair. I finally brushed my teeth and smiled at myself in the mirror. _Not too shabby. _I quickly cleaned up after myself before going back into the room.

Emmett let out a wolf whistle which I just glared at him for while Edward smiled at me.

"Esme couldn't make breakfast, she's at the hospital helping Carlisle, so you can just eat some fruit before you go down to La Push," Edward said, leading me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Okie dokie," I replied, for some reason this was the only day I ever woke up _happy._ Emmett sat down across from me as I sat at the island in the kitchen and ate a banana.

"So, what're you going to do out there in La Push?" Emmett asked. _Ugh, such a nosey butthead._ Edward tried to hide a grin behind his hand.

"Well, I'm going to tell my mom, dad and Seth I'm moving out. And… I have to tell my bo-_ex-_boyfriend that I kept the baby and plan on raising it my _damn_ self," I replied smugly, throwing away the banana peel.

"I wish we could be there to help, Lee-Bear," Emmett said, hugging me tightly to his chest. I giggled and he put me down.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't have time to get you a phone, but I'll get you one later today. Be safe!" Edward said hugging me too. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, just because he hit me once doesn't mean he'll do it, or I'll let him, do it again," I said before walking to the front door, putting on my black sandals that were placed there by _somebody_ and then pausing, "Wait, how am I getting there?" Edward threw a set of keys at me.

"Take my Volvo," he said as I stared at the keys.

"I can't drive a car… I can only drive bikes…" I said awkwardly, Emmett laughed.

"Dude, I told you she was the bike type," Emmett took the keys from my hand and put another key in it, "Take that sexy Harley over there," he grinned. _He doesn't have a fucking Harley! _I ran over to the bike and ran my hand over the cherry red of it and hopped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. I got on the bike and turned the key in the ignition.

"Helmet!" Edward yelled. I groaned but grabbed the red helmet hanging on the bar and put it on.

"Bye guys!" I shouted before speeding off and onto the road. I leaned forward on the bike, feeling the wind blow past me as I went 70 in a 35 mph zone.

After a good 15 minutes I reached La Push and slowed down to stop by my house. When I finally reached my little white house I sighed and got off the bike, taking the key out of the ignition and putting the helmet on the seat. I pocketed the key and knocked on my front door. After a few seconds I heard pounding footsteps before the door flew open and mom wrapped me in a huge hug. I awkwardly pat her back before she finally let me go, giving me the worst stern 'mad mother-bear' look I have ever seen on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?! Who's motorcycle is that?!" She yelled, _Whoa, swearing, she must be mad, _I groaned.

"I'm finally moving out," I said bluntly. She flew backwards as if I'd slapped her and screamed.

"What?! What the hell do you mean 'moving out'?" She yelled, pulling me into the house and slamming the door behind me. Seth and dad were standing in the living room, shock on their faces. _Probably from mom's swearing_.

"I'm old enough and I have my own problems that need resolving. I'm finally leaving the nest, mom," I explained. _Heh, problems! My deadbeat boyfriend left me with _child! _Those are pretty big problems._

"What the hell do you mean _problems_!" she shouted pointing her finger in my face. _Ugh, I hate that finger_.

"Sue, relax. Go take a few breaths while I handle this," Dad said in a soothing voice, while pushing mom lightly towards the backdoor. She glared at me one last time before exiting through the backdoor, "Well, what _problems _are you talking about, Lee?" Dad asked after mom was gone.

"Dad… this is really hard for me to say…" I sighed, _They wouldn't understand._

"It's okay sweetie, you know you can tell me anything," Dad responded, pulling me into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his chest. I inhaled his scent and smiled. _Old Spice. _

"Dad, Sam left me for… Emily," God, why was this so hard, "and… he… he left me… pregnant," I finished, hiding myself in his chest. Hiding from the shameful looks I knew I would get. Dad stiffened beneath me and stood up.

"What?!" he yelled, looking down at me, "Did he know?!" I nodded and he ran into the closet, grabbing his shotgun, "Seth, let's go," I looked over at Seth, who was sitting on the other side of the room. _Damn, he grew. _I shot up.

"No! Dad! See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" I shouted, pulling the gun from his hands, "I'm living with a Doctor and his wife, they're helping me. I'm fine," _Yeah, right, _"Look, I'm going over to talk to Sam, _alone_. I don't want you doing anything stupid," I tried to calm him down. He gave me a strange look before sitting on the couch and cradling his head in his hands.

"Leah, I don't know where you're living, but I guess I should just trust you. But, about the Sam thing… I want you to go with Seth. He was heading there anyway. The boys are having a barbeque," he stood up and hugged me, "You'll be a great mother, Lee," I smiled into his chest and kissed his cheek when we parted.

"Tell mom, but please don't let her go insane. Please," I smiled before grabbing Seth and walking out the front door. Once the front door was closed, Seth pulled away from me.

"You smell like leech!" he said in a deadly whisper. I glared at him and stood on my tippy-toes to match his height.

"They're not leeches! They're the best people! And they've been taking care of me! Don't you ever call them that, or I'll beat you so bad you'll be in a fucking coma! Do you understand me?!" I yelled, jabbing my finger in his chest.

"But, Lee, they're vampires the-" I cut him off.

"They're vege-fucking-tarians! They don't want my blood!" Seth sighed and dropped his head.

"Okay. Anyone who takes care of my sister is good in my book," Seth said, smiling brightly before getting on the bike, "But, all the other guys won't be too happy about this…" Seth warned, I just shrugged. I put the helmet on and sat down in front of Seth, who wrapped his arms around my midsection. I started the bike and we sped off towards Sam's house. When we got there, Seth hopped off, but I stood on the bike. Flashbacks from last time filled my brain and I had to hold back tears before cutting off the bike and taking the helmet off. Seth and I walked hand-in-hand towards Sam's backyard, where you could hear all the guys laughing.

I took a brief unsteady breath before Seth unhooked the gate and walked in, dragging me with him. Once I was in sight, everything went silent, and all eyes were on me. Seth stood in front of me protectively.

"'Sup guys?" Seth greeted, trying to take the attention off of me.

"What the fucking hell is she doing here, Seth?!" Paul asked, "You know he left her, you dumbass?!" _Paul, I'll kick your ass._

"Fuck off, Paul," Sam said, my eyes widened in shock. _The dick. I don't need _his _protection._

"I don't need your help, Uley," I growled out. _Did I just fucking _growl?! Everyone's eyes widened after hearing me growl. Unlike most people in La Push, I knew about the whole 'werewolf' thing, seeing as my baby brother and ex-boyfriend can't keep secrets. Sam glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Leah?" He asked, arms folded and jaw clenched. I moved around Seth so that I could face Sam head on. I felt stares follow me as I moved and stood my ground against the huge man in front of me.

"Just here to tell you that you will never _ever_ lay your filthy hands on me ever again," I yelled, everyone around me gasped and I heard Seth growl, "And! I'm keeping the baby. I'm not a sick fuck like you, I can't destroy innocence," I stood on the tips of my toes and was almost eye level with him, "And, I'm raising my baby alone!" I shouted, jabbing my finger in his chest. A shift in the wind caused everyone that was situated in front of me to get a whiff of me. _Shit. _Everyone growled and Sam grabbed me by my forearms and shook me.

"What the fuck are you doing with the Cullens?!" He growled out, his mouth was in a thin line and his jaw was clenched, muscles spazzing, "Tell me! Did they hurt you?!" He shook me again, his grip becoming painful. I could feel the bruises already forming.

"Get the fuck off me," I cried in a shrill voice trying to get him to let go. _Whoa, what the hell is wrong with my voice, _"You lost every right to care for me after you laid your hands on me and said all those things to me. Now. Let. Go." I growled out, my body trembling from the rage coursing through my veins. _The audacity of some fucking people, _I groaned. Seth quickly grabbed Sam's hands and ripped them off of me.

"Don't touch her, Sam," he growled standing in front of me in a defensive position. Sam grabbed Seth and shouted in face.

"Stay out of this!" Sam turned to look at everyone's dumbfounded faces, "All of you, stay the _fuck_ out of this and shut up!" Seth backed off, grumbling expletives I couldn't understand while everyone else just took a step back, "Leah, you are not to see those people! I am the protector of all of La Push, and that includes you! You will do as I say!" he yelled, grabbing me again. This time I yanked hard, my arms coming out of his grasp. _Protector my ass. _

"I don't give a fuck what you are! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Fuck you!" I yelled again. My body was trembling even more and I felt a sudden surge of strength run through me. I grinned smugly and took a step back, "You can't do shit to me, Sam," I said turning around. He quickly grabbed me by my waist and spun me around, slapping me hard across the face. _Son of a-_.

"You will obey me, Leah! Why can't you just listen to me!" He growled, rubbing his head, "Jesus, do it for the baby," He said, trying to get me to stay. _Motherfucker! _

"You fucking asshole! Now you care about _my _fucking baby?!" Before I even realized what I was doing I landed a right hook to the side of his face. Sam staggered back a few steps, rubbing cheek. My hand throbbed lightly, but then the pain was gone. Sam looked at me dumbfounded but I kept going. I heard hoots from behind me but didn't care to turn around, "You son of a bitch!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach with my right foot. Bad idea. He grabbed my leg and pushed it down rushing towards me and grabbing me by my neck, pressing me against the house, choking me.

"Sam, chill the fuck out, man!" I heard Jake yell.

"You're going to kill her!" Seth whined and tried to take a step towards us, but the look Sam gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. _Fucking great, I was going to get killed by my maniac boyfriend with witnesses that couldn't do anything to help. Damn Alpha's and their commands. _He squeezed a little hard and the edges of my eyesight began to dim. _No! I wasn't going to let him do this! _I lifted my left leg ,and with as much force I could muster, I kicked him in his balls. He fell back and grabbed his nuts. I kneed him in the face.

"Don't touch me, Sam!" I yelled again. He stood upright and took a step towards me.

"Bitch, just because that's not going to be used on you doesn't mean I'm not going to fucking use it! Selfish fucking _whore!"_ He shouted, and that was the last straw for me. My body trembled violently and a spring I hadn't realized was tightening in my stomach finally came undone and my body exploded as I landed on all fours before everyone, my shredded clothes falling from the sky like black little pieces of snow. Everyone was dumbfounded, except for Sam, who turned into a black wolf and stood before me, baring his teeth. I raised my hackles as I felt my inner wolf, gnaw at the chains keeping it at bay. I saw his inner wolf, it was different. Mine was taking an offensive while his was taking the defensive. Everyone else phased and I felt their wolves too. Their spirits weren't as strong or as smart as mine.

They were the _protectors, _while I was the _warrior_. I was built for power, they were built to protect. I grinned devilishly, this was something I could get used to.

I looked around and listened in on everyone's thoughts, or at least tried to. All I heard was little bits of awe and grumblings about my strength. _Jealous much?_

_Shut the fuck up, Leah! I am your alpha now! _I felt Sam try to use his Alpha command on me. Didn't work. I bared my teeth and leaned forward in a crouch, ready to spring. My inner wolf already strategizing how to kill him slowly.

_Let me leave, Sam. _I tried but he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground.

_No, you will not! _Sam yelled, biting into my neck. Seth ran to my side, lunging himself at Sam, pushing him off of me. Sam skidded to a halt a few feet away and swiped at Seth's face creating a long gash from his left eye all the way down to his muzzle. Jacob ran over to try and help.

_Sam, c'mon man. Just let her go! You don't have to hurt Seth or her. _Jake tried to compromise, trying to hide the worry he felt for Seth and I. But, I felt it. I quickly staggered to my feet as I felt the wound on my neck already healing. I lunged at Sam biting into his hind leg hard until I heard the crunch of his bone. I leg go and swiped at his face as he had done to Seth.

_You dick wad! Don't touch my little brother! _I yelled. I felt an unfamiliar tightening in my stomach and almost collapsed from the pain. _Holy blood… son of a… Jesus Christ! _I yelled, falling on the floor. Sam took my moment of weakness and bit into my neck again, harder than last time. All the while clawing at every part of my body.

_Sam! Let her go! _I heard Jared yell. But, he couldn't move. Nobody else could accept Seth and Jacob. They were the only ones defying their Alpha for me. I smiled inwardly, relishing in the fact that someone cared, until I realized Sam had me pinned to ground, my body covered in cuts that I knew were too deep to heal for a couple hours.

_Sam, what's gotten into you?_ Embry asked, in shock. Paul tried to utter any type of response to what was going on but was completely speechless.

_Stop, Sam! _Seth yelled, biting his broken leg. Sam yelped and Jake effectively pulled me out of his grasp without biting too hard into my skin.

_Lee, can you walk?_ Jake asked, worry coming off of him in waves. I nodded and got on my legs, wiggling a little. I was lightheaded from blood loss but I could walk. Seth yelped abruptly and I saw him scurrying away from Sam who had gotten up and was hobbling towards me.

_Move, Jacob!_ Jake didn't budge and Sam growled out an even stronger command, _Move now! _Jake took a few steps away from me. Sam lunged for my side but I was too quick. I dodged and rammed into him sending him not but a foot away. Damn, he's heavy.

My wolf broke free of one of it's chains and I felt myself losing control of my body. As my body grew stronger from the wolf, I could feel myself healing even slower. Not good. Sam took that opportunity and chomped onto my tail, dragging me towards him. I turned and bit onto his muzzle. Sam tried to pull out of my grip, but I was stronger than him. I grinned at that, but, with him having more experience he swiped at my face cutting me from above my right eye down to the tip of my muzzle. I snarled and swiped back, but he dodged. _Shit, I'm slowing down. _He swiped at my side and cut me open. I cried out and fell on my stomach. The tightening returned and I felt the wolf being released of it's second chain. _Fucking asshole… son of a bitch… Titty balls! _The tightening in my stomach grew stronger. The wolf in me was howling and pulling as hard on her chains as she could. The more she pulled, the more I felt a maternal side of me coming out. I had to leave. My _baby_.

I stood just as Sam rammed into my bleeding stomach, sending me flying into a tree. _No_. _Fuck._ I cried out as I felt my ribs crunch under the weight of the tree. I fell to the floor and the tightening got worse. _I have to get the fuck out of here! _I ran into the woods, seeing in my mind that Sam was following me. _Sam, leave me and my baby the fuck alone! _I cried pushing past the pain of my broken bones and my stomach to get as far from him as I could, towards the Cullen's.

_Fine! But, don't you ever fucking come back here! If you do I'll fucking kill you and the baby! _He yelled running back towards his pack. I crossed the border and heard footfalls following me again.

_Leave me alone! Edward! Edward help me! _I cried in my head. The human in me was crying from the pain. Physical and emotional. The wolf in me was whimpering and lying on her stomach covering her face with her front paws. Do wolves even cry? Apparently. I felt liquid collecting in the hairs on my muzzle. Or was that just my blood? My thoughts were cut short as my body finally gave out and I collapsed at the edge of the woods, right in front of the Cullen land. I felt myself phase back, my broken bones grinding against each other painfully as my body went back to normal.

"Leah!" I heard Edward yell as he and Emmett ran towards me. I felt myself being lifted by strong cold arms. I looked up at Edward as I heard two low growls behind me. _No… don't hurt them… _was the last thing I thought as I fell into the overwhelming darkness.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

WOW! That was LONG! Please REVIEW! I'm sorry that I don't reply to them! I'll start to! If you have any suggestions I would absolutely love you, not that I don't already love my readers! Tell me what you think about Leah's newfound awesomeness! Tell me if you think it was too long! R&R! 3


	7. Chapter 6: So Who's Alpha?

A/N: Guys! I am SO SORRY! I don't know what came over me! It's like... I had it all thought out, but nothing actually came out right. Thank you for sticking with me! And thanks for those who reviewed!Read on!

_Chapter 6: So... Who's Alpha?_

Everything was black. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. It was like I was floating in the air. I tried to move my fingers but found that it was useless.

_Holy shit, what's going on?!_ I thought, trying with all my will to move my body. The more I struggled, the more I felt like their was a fog being lifted from around me and out of my head. Soon, I could sense that wherever the hell I was, I wasn't alone. I continued my struggles until the blackness around me turned into a room. A hospital room. I shot up from my bed and grabbed my stomach.

"My baby?!" I began rubbing my stomach. I had a little baby bump. _Where the hell did that come from?! Oh my God, is my baby okay?!_ I looked around my room to see Carlisle checking a monitor and Edward staring at me in awe, "Carlisle! Is my baby okay?!" Carlisle finally turned to me and I could finally see a small smile pulling at his lips. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, Edward doing the same.

"Sweetie, I don't understand how it happened, but, your baby is fine," Carlisle reassured me, squeezing my hand before continuing, "The placenta is actually very thick, and when you... phased it thickened even more so that if your body took any damage, the baby didn't. After a while it thinned again and I could see the baby growing. You took a great deal of damage. Two broken ribs and a broken leg that healed overnight and a few bruises and gashes that were gone within a few hours. You're very lucky, Leah... And... Leah, theirs something else," he said giving me an unreadable expression, indicating to me that whatever he was going to say he wasn't sure whether or not it was a good or a bad thing. Edward squeezed my hand and I turned to give him a questioning look. He sighed.

"Lee, what Carlisle is trying to say is that the baby is growing at a very rapid rate. At the rate at which dog's pups grow. You'll probably only be pregnant for two months," Edward finished for his father, Carlisle. _Are you shitting me?! What the fuck does that mean? Am I going to give birth to a fucking dog then?!_ I thought, racking my brain for answers that I knew could only be answered once my baby was born.

"So... my... baby is going to come out at the rate a baby coming from let's say... a wolf... would...?" I asked. _Well, that's weird. _Carlisle nodded.

"But, don't worry. From what I can see the baby is _still_ a baby. Nothing different," _Phew, well that's a load off. _

"Oh, and Leah. Your brother and his friend Jacob are here. They followed you," Edward reminded me. I had a quick reminder of what happened after I was in Edward's arms. The two growls. Seth and Jake.

"Carlisle, can I... get up?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You've been bedridden for two days. You should put your legs to good use. But, don't fall now!" He joked. I giggled and tried to get up before what he had just said dawned on me. _TWO DAYS?! HOLY HELL!_ I shot up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, landing on them gracefully. I took a step towards the door and my leg gave way and before I knew it, I was falling. I landed on something cold and hard. I looked up and Edward was giving me his lopsided grin. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off of him and made my way to the door with a huff.

"Leah... you might want to put on some clothes," Edward said right when I reached to grabbed the doorknob. _What..._ I looked down at myself and I was wearing a large t-shirt that reached to mid thigh that probably belonged to Emmett and a pair of boy shorts. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not like they havn't seen me in less," I huffed and with that I walked out of the infirmary and down the stairs into the living room. When I was in the living room, Seth stood up and had me in a bear hug in a second, crushing me to his chest, his body shaking from uncontrollable sobs.

"L-Lee! I thought I lost you! How're you?! Is the baby okay?!" Seth asked hurriedly, pulling away from me and looking at the baby bump protruding from the white t-shirt. I giggled and smiled at him, cupping his face with my hands and making him look at me. _Man, I never noticed how tall my baby brother was._

"Seth, we're both fine," I pulled his face down and kissed his forehead, "Never better." He hugged me again, the tears subsiding, and lead me into the kitchen. I saw a huge form rummaging throught fridge and stifled a laugh.

"Looks like someone still doesn't have any manners!" I said, poking Jake in the side. He looked up at me from where he was leaning. Not a good idea. He was staring up under my shirt. I blushed furiously putting my hand between my legs so he couldn't see up it and smacking him upside the head. Hard.

"Ow. Lee! I wasn't doing nothing!" He said standing up straight with a smug grin on his face, "But, it's good to see you're okay," He leaned over and wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing out bodies together. I tensed at the action, noticing how our bodies molded together perfectly. Cheesy, I know, but man did it feel good to be held again. I sighed and leaned into his touch, wrapping my arms around his torso. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled. Yeah, I'm still ticklish. He barked out a laugh and laid his head on mine. _Damn... he's so... tall... and strong but he's still soft... and he smells nice... Oh my God! What the bloody hell am I thinking! _We heard someone clear their throat behind us and we pushed away from each other, both blushing madly. I turned to see Emmett glaring at Jake. I shook my head, clearing it from all my dirty little thoughts about the boy next to me and ran into Emmett's arms.

"Emmie! It's good to see you!" I squealed. Emmett lifted me off the ground and spun me around in circles.

"Lee- Bear!" Emmett said putting me down. I hadn't noticed, but my shirt had ridden up and my boy short clad butt was in full view. Esme walked in and hugged me as well.

"Oh, hun! I was so worried!" Esme said, sounding like she was sobbing. Well, if she could. I felt some behind me pull my shirt down and saw it was Edward who was glaring at Jake. Jake's face was beet red and Seth was stuffing his face with some kind of pie that I wasn't really interested in.

"It's okay, Esme," I said rubbing her back soothingly, "I can tough it out," I grinned at her and she sniffled slightly before smiling back. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before sauntering over to the refrigerator and opening the freezer to get my 'Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough' ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room. Carlisle came downstairs and called for everyone to come into the living room. Everyone walked in quickly and sat down. I sat on the couch between Seth, who had a protective arm around my shoulder, and Jake who I couldn't help but think was sitting a little too close. Emmett and Edward were sitting on the love seat across from us staring at Jake intently while Esme and Carlisle stood before us.

"Well, I just wanted to announce that Esme and I will be spending almost 24 hour shifts at the hospital. Many people are sick and they need more Doctor's and nurses. Leah, only call if you need us. I'll come almost everyday to check on you," I nodded and he continued, "And, it also seems as if Jacob and Seth here are going to be spending a lot of time here, seeing as it won't be safe for them to return to La Push. Edward, Emmett, treat them well. Well, Esme and I are leaving," with that Carlisle and Esme said their goodbye's before leaving to go to the hospital. After they left, everyone was in their own thoughts and a very awkward silence took over. _Umm... what to talk about what to talk about... hmm... wait... if they left Sam too... then that means..._ I stuffed a huge spoonful of ice cream in my mouth before standing abruptly.

"You guys defied Sam?!" I yelled the spoon falling out of my mouth. Everyone stared at me shocked by my random outburst, except for Edward who was probably thinking the same thing I was. Seth spoke up first.

"'Course we did, Lee" Seth said taking my hand and pulling me back down onto the couch, "Sam is an asshole and I wasn't going to listen to a word he said! He doesn't deserve to live!" Emmett, Edward and Jake huffed a response, their way of saying they agreed. I raised my eyebrows before hugging my brother. _He just cursed!_ I giggled. _Man, I've been doing that a lot lately... must be the baby hormones messing with my head. _

"Seth! You just cursed!" I grabbed him and smashed him to my chest, "Your big sister's proud!" He laughed and pushed away from me. Jake and Emmett were laughing while Edward looked like he was deep in thought. _Eddie! Come back to us!_ I yelled in thought. His head flew towards me and I raised an eyebrow in question at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair before clearing his throat.

"Guys. It's come to my attention that you've created a new pack here..." Edward said, gesturing towards us with his hand. I blinked at him. Once. Twice. _OH! _I stood up again.

"Who's Alpha?!" I yelled again, this time stepping on the spoon and yelping in pain before picking it up and placing it on the table, "WELL?!" I asked again, huffing. Jake grinned and gestured to himself with his thumb. _Pfft. Arrogant sexy bastard. WOAH! DID I JUST CALL HIM SEXY?! I seriously need to get laid. _I sighed before rolling my eyes at him.

"I think it should be Jake," Seth said. _He would! Him and his stupid man-crushes! I swear!_ Edward choked and I grinned at him.

"I don't think so, buddy," Emmett said, "Leah should be Alpha. Dude! She fucking _fought_ Sam and she can kick all your asses!" I smiled at him appreciatively and he winked back. Jake scoffed.

"What? You don't think I can kick your ass? You may be big, Jake, but size isn't everything," I said, regretting every word. I turned beet red. I swear, I was even getting light-headed from all the blood rushing to my face at the same time. Jake grinned again. I was SO going to get sick of that grin of his.

"Oh? You think I'm big, Lee?" he laughed. Emmett was in hysterics, making me go even redder. Edward rolled his eyes at the immaturity level of the conversation and Seth was confused out of his innocent ass. I huffed and plopped on the couch, crossing my legs under me.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, if you idiots could stop thinking about penises for one second we could have a decent conversation," Edward sighed. Seth's eyes widened finally getting the joke before his face contorted into disgust, "If anyone should be Alpha, it should be Leah. She was the first one to defy Sam and she's built differently than all of you guys," Edward finished. I grinned. I was SO going to be Alpha.

"Well, fight me for it, Missy," Jake said nonchalantly facing me. Emmett, Edward and Seth growled at him. I pointed to my stomach.

"You really must be an idiot. I'm _pregnant_. No can do, chief," I shrugged. Realization dawned on his features and he sighed.

"Arm wrestle?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Wouldn't be a fair fight," I responded. He sighed again.

"How about a pack vote?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"Fine. Who's for Jake being Alpha raise your hand," I asked, Jake's hand flew up but Seth's didn't. Jake glared at him.

"What? Edward and Emmett made good arguments. Plus, you can be Beta...," Seth responded. Jake growled and muttered words under his breath, putting his hand down.

"Oh yeah! Who's Alpha?! ME! HAHA!" I grinned jumping up and doing my 'happy dance' and picking up a pillow, throwing it at Jake. He was so deep in his little 'poor me' moment he didn't even notice it and it hit him right on the side of his face. He blinked a few times before looking at me and picking it up throwing it back. I caught it and put it back on the couch before rushing and putting my ice cream back in the fridge and rinsing off the spoon. When I came back, all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked ploppoing back down on the couch.

"What about... Sam... and mom and dad...?" Seth asked. _Stupid kid always asking the stupidest questions in the world! And FUCK! Mom and dad... I was going to have to explain things to them... Damn... and I thought things were going to be okay... How the Hell were mom and dad going to take it that I fucking phased, fought Sam and am the new leader of a new pack! Damnit! _I cradled my head in my hands, before standing up and going to the phone. I was going to have to call mom... _FUCK_. I grabbed the phone and dialed the house number, unaware of the fact that I had a small audience. Mom picked up after the second ring.

_"Hello?" _She asked.

"Hey, mom" I responded.

"_LEAH! Oh my god! HARRY! It's Leah! She's okay! What's wrong! Sam told us you, Jake and Seth ran away! Are you okay?! Why didn't you call sooner?!" _She yelled into the phone. _Jeez mom, one question at a time. _

"Yeah. Sam would ONLY tell you that. Did he also tell you that he choked me and him and I fought and that I phased?!" I yelled into the phone.

_"HARRY! Here, Leah tell him what you just told me!" _Mom said, I heard the fumbling of her handing the phone to dad.

"_Leah? What happened?" _Dad asked calmly. I could tell by his ragged breaths that he was anything but calm.

"Sam and I fought and I phased. And I'm the Alpha of- Hello?" I asked after dad's breathing became labored and it sounded like he dropped the phone. "DAD?! DAD?!" I yelled, tears pooling in my eyes. I knew he had heart problems.

"_Leah! Your father's having a heart attack! I have to call the ambulance_!" Mom yelled into the phone. And with that all their was was dial tone.

"NO!" I yelled, falling to my knees. "He's dying because of me! NO!" I yelled, my body shaking from tears. I felt a pair of warm arms grab me and tears falling onto my hair. Seth. "SETH! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I TOLD HIM! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD- I'M SO SORRY" Seth cradled me in his arms and we both laid there crying. My body was shaking uncontrollably. This wasn't all my fault. I'm not the only reason my dad died. Sam. Sam and I killed my father. If Sam never said or did any of the things he did my dad wouldn't be dying right now. Fuck me and my big mouth! I was going to kill Sam! But that would have to wait until I went to the hospital to see my father! I stood, dragging Seth, grabbed any car keys that I could get ahold of and ran to any car followed closely by Jake, Edward and Emmett. Edward grabbed the keys from me and got in the driver's seat, Emmett next to him. Jake got in the back seat with us rubbing my back soothingly as I cradled Seth to my chest. Edward sped off and the only thing that was running through my head like a mantra was: _If he dies, Sam will too. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffy, I know. Sorry! Poor Harry! Please Review! Can I please have at least 10 before I put up the next chapter?! Hope you liked this one!


	8. Chapter 7: The Hospital

A/N: So… I know it's been forever but… I never got my 10 reviews and one if them was a flame saying I was on crack because Leah was the alpha! Gee thanks! No need to be an asshole about it. SO! To those who reviewed! THANK YOU! You seriously made me happy. And I've actually just started therapy and crap which isn't helping which is why I havn't updated! I'm sorry! : ( To those who will continue reading this! THANK YOU AGAIN! I love you guys!

_Chapter 7: The Hospital _

Seth and I flew though the doors of the hospital and ran over to the women at the front desk with Jake and the Cullen's close behind.

"Harry Clearwater!" I shouted at the woman at the desk. She blinked a few times, unphased by my shouting. I clenched my fists and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her to eye level, "Where the fuck is my _dad!_" I snarled in her face. Jasper sent a wave of calmness to myself and the receptionist because she merely told me to sit down and wait until the doctors came in. _Fucking bitch… Damn Jasper and his damn Jasper Crack… _

We walked into the waiting room where I saw mom on a chair, cradling her head.

"Mom!" Seth and I yelled as we enveloped her in a hug. She tried to calm her breathing for our sake but we could see her puffy red eyes and the wet tear trails running down her eyes.

"Mommy… I'm so sorry… I didn't think…" Seth grabbed me and held me to his chest. Mom grabbed Seth and held him to hers. I felt liquid fall into my hair and knew Seth was crying too. _Fuck me and my big mouth. Goddamnit why am I so stupid! _

"Clearwater?" Seth, mom and I looked up as a doctor walked into the waiting room, "Well, Harry is in very critical condition, but he's a fighter. He's unconscious, I'm not sure if you guys want to see him now, but you can if you wish," We all nodded and followed him down a never ending hall. Seth and I stopped in front of the door, listening to the beeping of the heart rate monitor . I took a deep breath and was about to follow Mom and the doctor through the door when the monitor's beeping slowed and that steady beep that you never think you would ever hear in real life was all I could hear. Seth ran through the door, taking it off of it's hinges while I backed away.

_No… it couldn't be… I… I killed him… _I shook my head breathing heavily. _No! NONONONO! _I ran out as fast I could, sobs wracking my body as I flew down the halls and out of the hospital. I ran into the forest before falling onto my knees and holding myself together. _Sam… that motherfucker… he helped me kill my dad… he's the reason my dads DEAD! _More sobs took over my body as I let the heat rush down my spine and all over my body. My body exploded and I ran. _La Push. _I made a promise to myself that I would keep. Sam would die… tonight. I let out a bloodcurdling howl, listening to see if anyone was behind me. I thought Eddie would try to cut me off, turns out, he wouldn't. He probably felt Sam deserved it. The now familiar pain in my stomach only reassured me that through this fight, my baby would be okay.

I ran harder than I'd ever ran before. I could taste the blood in my mouth, making my mouth water. I don't know what had come over me, but I liked it. I lusted for the feel of his dying body beneath me. To watch as the life left his eyes and his body fell numb beneath mine. _Whoa… what the fuck is wrong with me. _I had no doubt about the fact that I wanted him to die… but… whoa I was going insane. I tried to reign in the feelings but nothing worked. I was hellbent on killing Sam Uley and it seemed that nothing was going to stop me. I came to an abrupt halt. I smelled him. He was running here earlier. I followed the scent and saw him. He was lazily sitting under the shade of a tree to my left. He hadn't heard me.

_Oh Saaaam, _I thought in a sing-song voice. His head flew up immediately.

_Leah? How the hell are you talking to me? _He asked, looking around, trying to see me. Hah, like I would let him. At least, not yet.

_Well, seeing as I'm a lovely little Alpha like you are, I can do that, _I stated smugly.

_What do you mean, Alpha! How can you be Alpha! _

_Theirs a new pack in town, Uley. And this Alpha, won't stand for another Alpha in her territory, _That wasn't me talking. My inner wolf had taken over. I came out of my little hiding spot and growled menacingly at him.

_Leah… you don't want to do this… _I could tell he was trying to scare me, or use an Alpha command, but I could smell the underlying fear. And I relished in it.

_Oh yes, Sam. I think I do. Murder! _I shouted before pouncing on him, biting into his neck. In my mind, I heard Sam calling for help. _Uh-uh! They won't make it in time. _I bit down harder and held his struggling body below mine, tightening my grip on his neck. I saw his blood begin to drip down and land on the grass, forcing me to bite down harder.

_Leah! No! _I heard Jake yell in my mind. Fuck that. I don't care if I'd gone completely insane, he killed my dad, so he would too.

_No! Leah! You don't understand! Dad's not- _Seth tried, but I cut him off, gripping Sam's neck ever hard, using my paws to claw at his body.

_Shut the fuck up! He'll pay! He killed Dad! _I clawed Sam's face and he struggled even harder, whimpering in pain.

_Leah! Your Dad's alive! _Jake yelled. W-what… but… no… he flat lined… that can't be… I let go of Sam just as Paul and Jared entered the clearing.

_Sam… I- _I tried but Sam interrupted me.

_Leah- _But before Sam could continue, I turned and fled. I had attacked Sam fucking Uley because I thought my dad was dead. No… scratch that… I attacked him because my mind told me it was the right thing to do… I wanted to. The wolf in me told me to turn and finish him, but I couldn't. I had been fighting for nothing.

_Leah! Come back!_ Jake and Seth yelled, but I shut them out. I couldn't believe that dad was still alive. That couldn't be. This was all a dream. Yepp, that's right. A dream. Oh who the fuck am I kidding! I had just attacked my ex-Alpha and probably started something all because of my selfishness. I blamed someone else for what I, myself, had caused. Sam didn't kill dad… I did. And even if he was still alive, I put him in that hospital bed. And that's what I was running away from;

The truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know… it's short, but I'm tired and have school tomorrow. (Great! D) PLEASE review! I couldn't bare to kill Harry, but Leah still doesn't understand… she blames herself… poor thing. Tell me if you think it was too melodramatic or if it wasn't enough or even if I was being OOC! Please?

~Kim


	9. Chapter 8: Uh Hi?

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I FEEL HORRIBLE! You guys probably don't care to hear it, but I've just gone through a lotta crap emotionally in the past few months and I really hope that you're still out there willing to read my story! Now… On with the drama… BTW! PLEASE in the last chapter before this one completely ignore that thing about Jasper! I have NO idea why he was mentioned, but he is coming in soon :D **

**Recap: **_Leah! Come back!_ Jake and Seth yelled, but I shut them out. I couldn't believe that dad was still alive. That couldn't be. This was all a dream. Yepp, that's right. A dream. Oh who the fuck am I kidding! I had just attacked my ex-Alpha and probably started something all because of my selfishness. I blamed someone else for what I, myself, had caused. Sam didn't kill dad… I did. And even if he was still alive, I put him in that hospital bed. And that's what I was running away from; the truth.

_Chapter 8: Uh… Hi? _

I ran harder as I felt Jake and Seth still following me. Seth should be with dad, helping him get through this, unlike me. I should be dead for what I did. How could I hurt him… I knew he had heart issues, yet I told him. My eyes burned as I ran and I felt my chest tightening. It hurt so much.

_Please, Lee… Stop this, you didn't do anything, _Seth pleaded with me, but I wasn't having that. He would never blame me outwardly since Seth wasn't like that, but I know deep down he did. He had to, because I definitely blame myself.

_Lee, nobody blames you. You have to stop this. Your mom'll worry, _Jake tried. But I wasn't going to go back and see that look on mom's face. Mom would know it was my fault. I dug my paws into the ground harder, propelling myself faster and farther as I leapt through the woods. I felt the boys slow, realizing that I wasn't going to stop. Their alpha was running away. Wow, what an alpha I am. Leaving my pack because I felt depressed. I sighed and trotted into a little clearing in the trees.

_Look guys… I really need to be alone right now. I'll be fine, just go home, _It wasn't a command. I saw Seth thinking about mom and he whined but turned and headed back to the hospital. Jake just lay down in the grass about ½ a mile away from me. I huffed and plopped down next to a rather large rock. I couldn't think with him in my head.

_Go away! _I grumbled in thought, placing my paws over my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for Jake's sarcasm and nagging right now. He was always like that. Coming over to play with Seth and getting him to pull a prank on me. Always something stupid, dirt in my shampoo, worms in my pillow, glue on my doorknob.

_Hah, you remember all that? _Jake chuckled, and I blushed.

_Well, yeah! You guys were freaking menaces! _I shouted, _Now phase back and go and leave me to my thoughts! _He sighed and got up, walking slowly back to the hospital. I watched through his eyes as he began to trot a little faster. I uncovered my eyes from under my paws when a smell hit me. The smell of a vampire… No, two; a female and a male. Jake stiffened when we realized what I smelling and made to turn.

_No, just go. I'll be fine. Get Edward and Emmett, now! _That was a command. He cowered under the strength of it before turning back again and running to the hospital.

_Don't do anything stupid, Lee! Please, just wait, _I heard Jake whisper and the sincerity and fear for my life I felt from him warmed my heart. I shook my head and followed the trail.

Damn they smell nasty… I walked a few more feet until I saw them. The male was of a slimmer build then Edward, with shoulder length dirty blonde curls and piercing red eyes. The female was a tiny thing with spiky black hair and orange-ish eyes. I cocked my head to the side, confused by the odd color. The wind picked up from behind me and took my scent to them. The male jumped protectively in front of the female and hissed at me. I took a step back and the male curled into a spring to attack.

_Lee! MOVE! _Jake yelled in my head, but I wouldn't. My wolf was growling menacingly, yanking so hard on her chains they were digging into her paws and making them bleed. Jake had just arrived at the hospital and was about to phase back when Edward and Emmett came rushing out. Edward must've read Jake's mind and saw where I was. But, I tuned them out.

Although my wolf was excited for the kill, I was pretty freaked out. I had never fought a vampire. Let alone take on two. The blonde vampire cocked his head to the side and smirked, sensing my fear. He sprung at me. I dodged his attack quickly and spun around, wary of the fact that I was in between of the both of them. I growled and backed away as the male ran at me again, faster this time and lifted me in the air. I tried to wriggle free, but his grip was too strong. He threw me into a tree and it buckled under my weight.

I could hear Jake shouting in my head and stood up quickly before rushing at the male, grabbing one of his arms and shaking it furiously before the sound of skin ripping was heard and I flew as he landed a kick in my abdomen. I felt my stomach tighten and whimpered. I looked up just as Edward tackled the blonde who was about to rush towards me again. Emmett came up behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and put her hands up in surrender.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" The blonde yelled and Edward tightened his hold on him.

"Jazz, I'm okay," She smiled at him and turned to Emmett, "We're sorry, we didn't know this area already had a cove-," her eyes widened and she giggled, jumping up and down like a child, "Jazz! These are the people I saw; the vegetarians!" Jasper relaxed a bit and Edward let him go, allowing him to walk towards his mate. The bouncy girl turned to Emmett and shook his hand.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," she turned and walked over to Edward, shaking his hand too. The boys awkwardly exchanged greetings and Jake came up beside me, nudging me up with his muzzle.

_You okay? _He asked, worry coming off of him in waves.

_Yepp, no harm done, just a lil' pain in my stomach and my ribs are already healing_, I tried to reassure him, accidentally making him worry more, _And… Can I have your shirt… I kinda shredded my clothing when I phased earlier…_ I blushed inwardly as Jake smirked… What was so funny?

_I don't have a shirt Lee_, he said, an octave lower than usual. I blinked a few times and looked at Edward. He sighed and went over to Emmett, whispered something in his ear and Emmett laughed hysterically. I glared at him, it really wasn't that funny. He took his shirt off and threw it at me. It landed on my head and I trotted off and phased, throwing on his huge shirt. The sleeves went almost to my elbows while it stopped short about an inch and a half below my ass. Great. I walked back to find Jake in his cut offs and couldn't help but stare at his chest. Holy shit was he delicious. Edward cleared his throat and I turned towards him, blushing furiously.

"Jasper, Alice, this is Leah and Jake. They're staying with us," Edward introduced us and I nodded at them, but Alice was having none of that, she took me in her arms and I awkwardly patted her back.

"Hello, Leah," she smiled up at me, still holding me. I blinked, in shock.

"Uh… hi," I stopped hugging her back and she let me go. She went over to Jake and shook his hand.

"Well, we best be going. Jasper and I have people to meet up with," she walked over to Jasper and held his hand in hers, "And don't worry, we'll be back. I may not see our future for some odd reason, but we'll be back." She and Jasper nodded and ran north, away from the town.

"Okay…" Emmett and I said, and we looked at each other and laughed. I turned to Edward and he gave me a stern look, and I could tell he wanted to know if I was okay. I smiled slightly and nodded. I was okay… Kinda? Well, whatever. I'm Leah frikin' Clearwater. And this Leah frikin' Clearwater needs to go down to the hospital to see her dad. I looked down at myself and sighed. _Just not in this…_

Well… I don't really like this chapter, but, hopefully you guys do! So! Tell me what ya think


	10. Chapter 9: I'm NOT Psycho, just Hormonal

**A/N: Well, not a lotta feedback for last chapter :\ But it's okay, I hope this one gets a lot :D And, this is a pretty long chappy! So please review? **

_Chapter 9: No, I am NOT Psycho, Just Hormonal _

Edward quickly ran back to the mansion to get me some of his mother's clothes while Emmett, Jake and I waited for him near the hospital. When Edward came back, I grabbed the clothing from him and went behind the brush to change. I looked down at myself in the black tank top that revealed a little too much and the dark wash skinny jeans that barely closed over my growing belly. How the hell had I grown already? What was I, a week? So… Technically I would be about a month if I was normal, which of course I'm not. I sighed and put a hand over my barely noticeable belly and rubbed it.

"Hey, Leah! It shouldn't take that long to put on some clothing!" Emmett boomed from a few yards away. I glowered before remembering my dramatic escape from the hospital. _Dad… Sam! _My eyes widened and I quickly met up with the boys and we walked back into the hospital. Once we got through the automatic doors and into the waiting room, everything went completely silent. A mixture of angry and sad eyes turned on me and I couldn't help but shrink back. A little.

"Leah," Billy whispered cautiously rolling towards me, "I'll take you to your father's room where your mother and Seth are." I nodded numbly as I watched Sam's packs furious eyes follow me as I walked away with Billy. Jake, Edward and Emmett stayed behind, and I heard Jake ask Jared if he could speak with him outside. Great. Billy stopped a few yards from my father's room and turned to me. In my head I gulped. The council had to know about my attack on Sam… Billy cleared his throat and raised his sorrowful eyes up to meet mine.

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to talk to you about…" Billy trailed off and I nodded, "The council is very upset about hearing what you did to Sam, especially after hearing that you phased at all. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I just wanted to warn you that the council will be meeting tomorrow morning to talk about you and what you have done. You know I've always cared a great deal about you, Leah, and your mother and I will try our hardest to make sure the council doesn't do anything too rash." I smiled sadly and knelt down to hug him; he was always like another father to me. I was always at Billy's house when I was younger, whether it was to see him, Rachel or take Seth to hang out with Jake. Mom was going to be taking dad's place on the council since dad was… unable to. Billy gave me a reassuring smile before rolling away. I took a deep breath, walking down the eerily stark white hall to my dad's room. I opened the door to see mom holding dad's hand while Seth sat on the far side, holding his other. Seth looked up at me and gave me a small smile before looking down at dad. I stood in the doorway though, staring into his face. He was pale, but he didn't look like he was in pain. He looked peaceful, unaware of all the needles and crap stuck everywhere in his unconscious body. I sighed and willed myself forward to stand next to mom. She realized I was there and looked up at me before shaking her head.

"Leah," she began, taking in a shaky breath, "I'm sure Billy told you about what's going on, and I want you to know, I understand why you did it. But, sweetheart, I'm not sure everyone else will understand… The council is probably going to-" she was cut off as Jake came in, breathing heavily and looking extremely flustered. Seth immediately stood up and mom stared wide eyed.

"Leah, I need you outside, now. Sam's pack is going crazy. They're outside yelling at the Cullen's," Jake said. What the fuck did the Cullen's have to do with this… I growled and stomped out of the room and the hospital, with Jake to my right and Seth to my left.

"That bitch and her bastard child deserve to die for what she did!" Paul. That sleazy fucking-

"What the _fuck _did you just say?" I growled, coming into the clearing where Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil stared down Emmett and Edward. Everyone quickly turned to me as I stepped into the clearing, "You can talk shit about me, but don't you _ever _fucking say anything about my child!" I growled menacingly, my body shaking. Seth and Jake each put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know what you did? You almost killed him!" Jared, the always quiet one yelled, "That leech doctor is operating on him right now!"

"His name is Carlisle," Emmett growled, glaring heatedly at Jared.

"Look, I don't even understand why you guys are yelling at the Cullen's, they have nothing to d-" I began, but Paul interrupted me.

"Yes, they do! They are allowing you, a disgusting criminal, to live in their house," A criminal. Really? It's not like I could go to jail for this. I don't think they allow werewolves in federal prison.

"Look. I'm sorry I overreacted. I-"

"Overreacted? You tried to fucking murder Sam!" Paul interrupted me, again. I was trying to fucking apologize! I was going to rip his balls off if he interrupted me one more time.

"Stop interrupting her, Paul!" Jake yelled, also frustrated that I wasn't allowed to complete a damn sentence.

"Okay! I get it! Jesus Christ! I couldn't help it! I thought my dad died, and I blamed Sam for it!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in frustration.

"That makes no sense," Paul grumbled and Jared grunted. I began to wonder why Embry and Quil hadn't spoken. They probably just couldn't get a word in, like myself because of Dumb and Dumber over here.

"In my head it did," I grumbled, massaging my temples. My head was hurting. Badly. I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach. Paul and Jared both looked at my hand and sneered while Quil and Embry looked and their eyes softened slightly. Weird. Guess they had a soft spot for pregnant chicks. Edward sharply turned his head in my direction. Guess he realized I wasn't feeling to well. As a matter of fact, it was getting worse. But, I would put up a strong front in front of these dweebs.

"You expect us to just hear your sob story and feel bad for you. So what Sam left you. So what you're pregnant. That doesn't give you the right to go and try to kill him!" Paul had a way of making himself sound stupid whenever he spoke. Even Jared glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and shook his head.

"Jesus, why do you like the sound of your voice so much, it's so naggy. I didn't even mention any of that, so fuck off yo-" Another interruption. Edward this time.

"The operation is done. He's stable. You guys should go inside and see him," Jared glowered at him and Paul acted as if he didn't even hear him speak while Quil and Embry walked around them and into the hospital. Jared turned and followed him while Paul did the same, never taking his eyes off of us. Before they were out of the tree line, my stomach churned and I ran to the otherside of the clearing, emptying what little contents my stomach had. I felt a cool hand on my back. Edward.

"Leah, you shouldn't have pushed yourself like that," he said holding my hair in one hand while he rubbed my back with the other. I mumbled an incoherent response, wiping my mouth before standing up straight. I took in shaky breaths and turned to see Emmett, Jake and Seth giving me worried looks. Paul was a few feet behind them, staring at me in confusion.

"Seth, I think you and Jake should stay here at the hospital with Harry," Edward spoke, a hand on the small of my back. Emmett nodded, coming to my side.

"Why do I have to stay?" Jake asked, glaring at Edward.

"To make sure nothing happens to Seth," Emmett replied looking over at Paul, who turned and continued his trek to the hospital.

"I can take care of myself!" Seth yelled, face red with anger. Ugh, now he wants to grow a pair.

"I know, but still, there are a lot of them," Emmett replied. I was too tired. My body was swaying and Edward had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me steady. I started to get lightheaded and could barely hold my head up.

"Fuck, just do as they say," I grumbled, my stomach turning again. This stress was too much. I couldn't deal with it.

"No, Lee. I should stay with you to make sure you're okay," Jake said, looking at me, his eyes begging me to let him come.

My knees grew weak.

"Leah is getting worse by the second. Just please stay here with Sue and Harry while we take care of her," Thank you, Edward.

My vision began to blur.

"No, damnit! Wha-" Jake really needed to learn to take a hint.

My stomach lurched and I threw myself to the side, retching again. I held myself up on all fours, my arms shaking. I heard the boys arguing still, but I didn't care. The churning in my stomach and the throbbing of my head was getting worse. All I could hear was my heart pounding erratically. They stopped as my breathing turned into gasps, at least I think they did because Emmett gently picked me up bridal style and ran. I lay my head on his cold hard chest, taking in ragged breaths. I closed my eyes and we arrived at the house a minute or so later, I didn't care. Emmett laid me on the couch and Edward gave me a glass of water. I took it and sipped it down my burning throat. I placed the palm of my hand on my head. Ugh, I feel so fucking useless. All I've done is fuck shit up as of late. And these hormones were driving me crazy!

"Leah, everything's fine, you've done great," Edward soothed, removing my hand from my head and placing a cool rag on my forehead. Ah, that felt good on my overheated skin. It quickly became hot though and he had to take it off.

"Yeah, Lee-Bear," I smirked as Emmett used my nickname, "things could be a lot worse." Yeah, dad could've actually died and I actually could've killed Sam… Ugh, my life's awesome.

"Yeah it is," Edward grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes before shutting them. What time was it? I felt like I had been up for days.

"You want me to take you up to your room?" Edward, always a gentlemen. But no, I'm fine here. I sipped the water again before placing it on the glass coffee table. I rolled over to face them and opened one eye, they were staring at me worriedly. I huffed and waved them off. It was just the stress, I'd be fine. And plus, this couch was damn comfy. They stood up and turned the lights out. I yawned and mumbled something that was supposed to be a goodnight. They chuckled and someone ruffled my hair. Ugh, Emmett, my head!

"Whoops, forgot, night Lee-Bear," Emmett chortled. I grumbled and rolled so I wasn't facing them.

"Night, Leah," Night, Eddie. And my exhaustion finally took over then.

**Hmm... I wonder what the council's plans are? Teheeeee**

**And Oh, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my Beta, cause that'd be amazing! **

**Furthermore, please review! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10: This is Bullshit

**A/N: I only got like 3 reviews last time, which was pretty upsetting, but here I am again! Special thanks to my new beta JacobFan! Leave me some love, people. **

**Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter 10: This is Bullshit_

I awoke to the feeling of plush all around me. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized I was actually in my bedroom. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Looking down at myself, I growled. Someone had changed me into a tank top and boy shorts. I stood slowly, my back a bit sore and stretched my arms over my head. I slowly bent down to fix my bed. Just then, the door swung open. I stood upright, a bit shocked by the disturbance and looked over to see a very distraught Jacob.

Oh shit. I looked over at my night table to read the time. It read eleven o'three a.m. in bright red numbers. My breaths became shaky, remembering what was supposed to happen. The council meeting… They always met at eight. I stood and turned to face Jake and raised my eyebrows.

I quickly asked him why the hell he was in my room when I noticed how worn he looked. Even in the dim lighting, I could clearly see the bags under his chocolate brown eyes that were usually blazing with emotion. He couldn't even hold himself up completely. He had his left shoulder up against the wall, with his arms crossed over his broad naked chest.

"The elders have met and come to some sort of consensus on the… issue between you and Sam," Great, just what I needed to hear right when I woke up.

"And that consensus is?" I asked. I began running my hands through my slightly tangled hair and stretching my arms out in front of me, unconsciously pressing my tits together and giving Jake a very good view of my cleavage. Jake stared at me for a few seconds unblinking. I looked down at what I was doing and blushed, realizing my hot-as-hell beta, Jacob Black, the little kid who used to always torment me now stood, ogling me, "Oy, yes they're very nice, I get that. Now can you tell me what the consensus is, Black?"

"Uh, I dunno," He mumbled and looked away, scratching the back of his head, "They want to wait 'til everyone is all together in the same area so… We're all meeting at twelve at my dad's house," He said softly.

Fuck me. It was probably really bad, especially for me. I was the one who created this pack and tried to kill Sam and all… Damn, when it's put like that I'm screwed.

"Wonderful," I grumbled and stood, walking towards the bathroom and stopped when I realized Jake still hadn't left yet. "What else do you want?" I turned to face him, arms crossed. His eyes were everywhere on my body, roaming over it like it was on display. I flushed under his heated gaze and growled.

"N-nothing," he said and stumbled out, closing the door behind him. Did Jacob Black actually just- Wait... Did I just like it?

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I brushed my teeth and relieved myself before stepping into the cool water. As the cold beads of water traveled down my body, I thought back on what had just happened minutes ago in my bedroom.

I have known Jacob my whole life. I used to always go over to his house to play with his sisters, and we would torture him. We put him through makeovers and things of that sort. But, as he got older, the tormented became the tormenter.

He started coming over to my house to hang out with Seth, while I stopped hanging out with his sisters because they were leaving to college and I was still in high school. He and Seth would do all kinds of crap to me, and of course, I'd get them back. It was a very childish war, a war that always put a smile on my face, though. Those were the good days, before Sam.

I smirked, remembering one very fond memory.

Jake thought it'd be smart to put temporary blue hair dye in my shampoo. I had thrown on my underwear, bra and t-shirt, ran downstairs and tackled him to the ground, punching him right in the left eye. Yeah, I gave Jacob Black a black eye.

I hadn't noticed it back then, but Jacob seemed more then okay with my scantily clad body straddling him on the floor of my living room, and myself… Well… that's not important.

I turned the water off, letting everything sink in. I was going to go to Billy Black's house for a meeting. A meeting where all hell was about to break loose, because silly little pregnant Leah had to go and try to kill Sam the asshole.

Fucking. Awesome.

I got out of the shower, dried off and threw on another tank top and shorts, that were conveniently on my bed. Next to them were very yummy looking green apple, granola bar and orange juice. Oh, Eddie, that's not going to be enough ya know. I shook my head, a smirk on my face as I stuffed the granola bar in my mouth and began to work on the apple. Picking up the glass of orange juice with my other hand, I left the room and went downstairs, to see everyone with worried looks that seemed permanently etched on their faces. Ugh, Debbie Downers much?

"Sorry, Leah, but you guys have to leave now," Edward said, motioning to the half eaten apple in my hand implying that he couldn't give me anymore to eat. I nodded and took another huge bite of the apple.

"Yeah, that was a long ass shower," Emmett said smirking at me, "Wonder what was going on in there…" he finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ugh, one of these days. I looked over at the clock.

Damn. It was eleven fifty. That was a long shower…

I shrugged and turned to Seth and Jake. Jake was looking at his hands and Seth stared at me expectantly. I huffed and finished the apple and chugged the juice. Edward took them from me and came back in a second. I turned and hugged his cool form tightly. A few seconds later Emmett stood and hugged me, lifting me off the ground, twirling me around like I was a child.

"Lee-bear, don't be afraid to call us if anything," Emmett said giving me a dazzling grin that showed his adorable dimples. I smiled and nodded at him, it's not like it could be that bad, right?

I turned to Seth and Jake and clapped once to get their attention.

"Alrighty, boys, let's go," I said, sounding like a drill sergeant, trying to lighten the mood and failed. I sighed and we all turned simultaneously to the door and sprinted out to the woods.

We each found a secluded area and phased. The familiar tightening in my stomach was a lot worse, probably because the baby was getting bigger, and fast. I found it kind of odd I hadn't had any cravings yet, but I'm glad about that. Crap, I probably just jinxed myself.

We started running, all types of shades of green whirring past us. The scents were so strong and varied that it was almost hard to think about anything besides them. But, we were too worried to spend time thinking about the glories we were running past.

Almost all of our minds were on different things. Seth was worried about mom and dad. If dad was stable and how mom was dealing with all of this commotion. Jake was worried about what the council was going to do to 'punish' me and the pack for what I had done. I sighed, my head a mixture of both their thoughts. We ran a bit longer, keeping to ourselves.

When we arrived, we phased and changed. We walked together up Billy's creaky front steps and entered without knocking. Inside, all the elders sat together in a row with Sam, his pack, and Emily to the right. Old Quil motioned for us to the couch on the left and I sat in the middle with Jake on my right and Seth on my left.

"Well, as you all know, we're here because Leah seems to have phased and taken it upon herself to attack our beloved alpha, Sam," Old Quil began. Sam and his pack nodded while I growled. Was that really what the hell he had told them? Seriously? Old Quil gave me a pointed look, "Is there, something wrong with that accusation, because Sam has the scars to prove it!" Old Quil leaned forward in his chair, glaring at me accusingly. Yes, their definitely is.

"Did Sam fail to tell you that the whole reason my dad had that heart attack was because I had phased? The reason I phased was because Sam began attacking me, calling me all types of names and choking me. Did your oh so amazing alpha also fail to tell you that I'm pregnant?" I shouted, getting to my feet and glaring at Old Quil. Sam scoffed and Old Quil's eyes widened slightly before his face smoothed after he got a pointed look from Sam. Interesting… But, both Billy and my mom's eyes widened in shock.

"What is the meaning of this, Sam?" Billy asked sharply. Sam glowered, his eyebrows knitting together so tightly, it was indistinguishable to tell where one ended and the other started.

"Well, all of that was before she attacked me unnecessarily. We fought once when she first phased, and that was when she stole two of my pack members," Sam glanced at Jake and Seth, whom snarled slightly, baring their sharp stark white teeth.

"Oh please! She didn't steal us! We went because you attacked her knowing she was pregnant with YOUR child! You're a horrible disgusting man, and I don't even understand how those supposed MEN can stand to be in your pack. Or Emily for that matter, unless she's as fucked up as you are," Jake growled. His fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Emil gave a fake sob and hid her face in her hands. Ugh, grow a pair.

"You watch your fucking mouth, Black," Sam growled back, turning to look at Emily quickly. His body shaking from the tremors running down his spine.

"Enough!" Billy shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the small frail looking man with the authoritative voice in the wheelchair. Billy turned to look at Old Quil, "Well, this is news to us, old friend. I don't think it fair to go along with the sentence..."

Sentence? What the fuck? Was I actually on trial? Well then, where the hell was the jury?

"I believe they should both pay for what they have done. Leah did attack our protector unprovoked and Sam did attack a pregnant defenseless woman," Old Quil sighed, rubbing his temples as his old worn face tightened in thought.

Sam scoffed and mumbled a "Defenseless my ass," too low for the elders to hear. I growled lowly and he tensed. Yeah, that's right bitch, cower before the awesomeness that is Leah Clearwater.

"We'll stick with the same sentence for her. Leah..." Old Quil turned to me and I could see mom's eyes tearing up and Billy grab her hand, "You are to be banished from La Push for not listening to our alpha and attacking him when unprovoked. Then running off and living with the enemy," He finished, and my heart froze. I felt Seth and Jake each grab a hold of one of my hands as their jaws dropped. I was in shock- completely stuck on stupid. I tried to speak, to stand up for myself, but couldn't. I was dumbfounded. Were they serious?

"Your insubordination was unacceptable, Leah," Old Quil said, looking at me sadly, just for a minute before his face became cold and stern, his wrinkles looking even more profound. Making him look even older then normal.

_Insubordination_? What the fuck, was this - the army? My breaths became shallower.

Oh God, I was probably going to faint again. First Sam dumps me, so not only am I alone but I also pregnant. Then causes me to phase, which in turn causes my dad to have a heart attack. Then on top of that, he gets me kicked out of my home. Everything about him was a chain reaction that continuously made my life worse and worse.

It was like Sam took his stubby little fingers and knocked over a bunch of lined up dominos that were what used to be my life. Wow, there's something wrong with me...

But, one question kept ringing in my head:

Did Sam really have _that_ much power? He must have had Old Quil by the balls or something, I saw that look they shared. I squeezed Seth and Jake's hands tightly as tears began to sting my eyes. How could mom and Billy allow this to happen?

"This is ridiculous! Mom, you can't be serious?" Seth yelled, and I looked up to see he was staring intently at mom. His nostrils flared in anger, but his eyes shiny with unshed tears. My baby brother had never once raised his voice to mom, and she looked so stunned and hurt by this that she couldn't even formulate a sentence, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Her tears started to fall freely, and she ducked her head shamefully.

"Yeah, how could you do this? Dad, this is bullshit! You have to do something!" Jake shouted, standing up from his seat next to me and shaking. I looked into his eyes and saw a fury so strong, I swore he would phase in that instant and tear Sam and Old Quil into shreds. His muscles flexed with each tremor that racked his large form. I looked down, feeling completely useless.

I couldn't even stand up for myself. I mean, they kind of did have a point but, it shouldn't have been taken to such an extreme. I looked over at Sam and he was smiling at me smugly. That sick son of a bitch! I stared deeply into his eyes, allowing all of the hatred I had for him show on the forefront. He was going to pay. The more I stared, the more I realized his eyes seemed- different. It was as if the human Sam was slowly fading away. When you looked into our eyes, you could see the wolf in them, but never too much. Now, with Sam, the wolf seemed to be slowly moving to the forefront. That was… odd.

I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him down. His body seemed to relax under my touch, and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw how much power I held over him.

If they wanted to side with that animal, that was fine. I didn't care. They didn't deserve me. I looked at mom and the tears I stubbornly held back fell from my eyes. She looked so sad and weak; depressed. I grabbed both Seth and Jake's hands, pulling them up as I stood.

"Well, that's fine. Wasn't planning on staying in this dump anyway. I'm treated like shit, and hated, but guess what. I have a place to go, a place where people care about me and will fight for me no matter what," I turned and looked pointedly at mom, "If you people want to follow and animal, then so be it. Oh, by the way, I don't ever want to see any of your faces ever again. Stay on La Push land, and keep off everything else! Especially Cullen land..." I said coolly. I glanced at all of them, noting the conflicting emotions on certain people's faces. Huh, guess some of them still had a right mind screwed on. But they were all too pussy to make a stand... how sad.

"Leah! Wait-" mom shouted, following us, but I closed the door in her face. I couldn't believe she allowed this to happen. She should've fought harder. I was her daughter for fucks sake! I let the tears overcome me as I walked into the nearby woods. I fell on my knees as the sobs racked my body. My stomach tightened and I tried to stand. But, my legs collapsed under me and the last thing I remembered were warm arms wrapping around me.


	12. Chapter 11: Shocking Moments

Chapter 11: Shocking Moments

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. I was so f-ing bored, having been on bed rest for five days now. Carlisle said that I was too stressed and it could be a problem with the development of my baby. Plus, I was getting extremely irritable lately. Damn hormones had me going wild. My breasts were freakin' huge and tender all the time and I swear it hurt to sit up. Carlisle says that since the fetus was developing so quickly, the hormones were rushing through my system to deal with the rapid growth.

It was nearing the end of my third week. Apparently, by next week or mid-next week we would be able to see the face of my child developing. I was so happy to hear that. I giggled. Yeah, I know right?

But, of course, there's the downside. This was all too fast; rushed. I'd always wanted to have a child. To slowly go through the stages with the man I loved. But of course. It was about 3 or 4 times faster and I was at it alone. Well, not alone but- yeah, you get it.

And, I wanted to see my dad so badly, but I knew if I went to the hospital anytime soon I would either have another panic attack, or run into mom. Neither sounded very pleasant in the slightest. Carlisle and Seth keep me posted on his status, though. He's recuperating extremely well. My heart soared with happiness at that, but of course, their was always something to burst my bubble.

After the whole meeting thing with Sam, we found out that Old Quil was actually bluffing when he said he was going to punish Sam as well. Awesome. That really did mean that Sam had him by the balls.

I had a little 'pack meeting' after I finally came to and brought it up to Seth and Jake about what I noticed about Sam's eyes, and it seems they both saw that too. We came up with a few ideas as to why his wolf was starting to control him. Maybe he couldn't contain his wolf. It wasn't exactly very easy at times. Or because was alpha, but so was I and I wasn't going crazy. And finally because he imprinted. Apparently he's the only wolf imprinted at the time, so that one seemed more likely. But, whatever the hell it is, he was being extremely aggressive lately.

I sighed and turned to get up and bathe. I seriously needed to relax. I walked into the bathroom, relieved myself and filled the tub with scalding hot water and bubbles. Yeah, I like bubbles, sue me.

A moan of pure bliss left through my slightly parted lips as I stepped in and laid down. I closed my eyes as I laid my head on a little pillow that was already on the side of the tub. I lazily draped one leg over the side of the tub. Lazily playing with the bubbles in the water, a sudden calm I hadn't felt in years overtook me. I absentmindedly rubbed my little baby bump, a lazy smile etching itself into my face when I heard a timid knock on my bedroom door. Without waiting for a response the person entered.

"Leah, you in here?" Jake.

I didn't even care to open my eyes when I responded. Nor realize I had left the bathroom door open, "In here."

Jake's scent wafted through the open door and my lazy smile turned into a grin. God that boy would never know what he did to me. I lazily lolled my head to the sideand looked at him. The vixen in me smirked devilishly at the sight. Jake's mouth was wide open, he had a huge blush on his face and his eyes had visibly darkened. Oh, I was most certainly going to have fun with this. I sat up a little more in the water, the top of my breasts now in view.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. He shook his head slightly, probably clearing it of his very dirty thought and cleared his throat.

"Um, Esme just wanted me to come up and see if you were, um, hungry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes staring intently at the ground. I smirked. I always knew some of the boys found me attractive. But, at the time I was Sam's and off limits. And now that I knew little Jakey here found me attractive, I didn't care about the age difference or the fact that I saw him grow up. Or even that he was my little brother's best friend.

I wanted him. I needed his body. Nothing more, nothing less. Whether or not it was my hormones or the ever present attraction I had for him, I wasn't sure, but didn't care. I knew I'd sorta always had a thing for him anyway. Better late then never, no?

"Oh, well. I don't need food right now. In fact, I'm glad you walked in, I need a little bit of help," I smiled sweetly.

Jake cleared his throat, his eyes staring intently into mine, "You okay? What d'ya need?"

The vixen in me grinned even more while I still smiled sweetly, playing it coy, "My back is killing me," I slid up completely and turned around slowly, giving him an enticing view before I pulled my hair to the side and sat on the edge of the tub, which was wide and very comfortable. Oh yeah, I was enjoying this. His eyes followed my every move. I ran my right hand up my left arm and deftly massaged my left shoulder, "Mind helping me?"

"Sure, sure," Jake grinned, strutting over to me and got on his knees on the mat beside me. Nervous Jake was gone and now in his place was Big Boy Jake. I almost purred at the thought and turned half way and stopped him with my hand on his chest as he tentatively placed his hand on my shoulders. I made a tsk sound and grabbed at the silk shirt the Cullen's had given him.

"Wouldn't wanna get this wet, right?" I smirked and he quickly obliged, ripping the shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in my expansive bathroom. His rough slightly calloused hands worked slowly on my back and I moaned, my head lolling to the left. I lacked the strength to even sit up as his skillful hands worked my sore muscles. It felt like ages since a man touched me, and the reaction my body was having. Oh God.

I shivered as his hands traveled down my sides, skimming over my breasts before resting on my hips. He roughly pulled us close and my breath hitched.

"Leah, where is this coming from?" he asked, licking from my jaw down to my collarbone where he nipped at it playfully. Ugh, why was he talking?

"Stop talking," I growled and turned my head to face him, "Does it matter? I'm a grown horny woman and you're a horny attractive man. Just go with it. It's just sex."

He seemed a bit taken aback by my hostility. But, then heard the compliment I accidentally let slip and he grinned that egotistical grin of his. The grin that made my want for him grow and my core ache for him.

"You think I'm hot, Lee?" He asked, rubbing his hands tentatively down my sides. I shivered at the touch. Their was a little voice in the back of my head telling me that this was a bad idea, that their would be consequences, but my hormones quickly overpowered that voice.

"Sure, why not. It's not like you don't feel the same way about me," I gave him the best crooked grin I could and he chuckled and nodded before his lips were on me. He nipped and sucked his way down my neck as his hands traveled from my hips to play with my breasts. My breath hitched at the feeling.

"God, Jake. I want you so bad…" I moaned out. Jake growled aggressively, spinning me so that I was facing him and stared intently at me. His eyes hooded and black with lust. Damn he looked hot.

He dipped his head and took my nipple into his mouth. My head fell back, my mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. His tongue worked around my nipple as his hand went and roughly massaged my other breast. Damn, I was in fucking heaven and I needed to taste him.

I roughly grasped him by the hair and pulled him up to meet me face to face and pressed his lips to mine. The world stopped spinning. Or at least, it felt like it did. Something in me burned. Jake stopped in his ministrations and pulled away, staring at me in shock. The wolf in me took control for a few seconds, but it wasn't to phase. Before I knew what happened both Jake and I turned our heads to the right and leaned forward in offering. I took the soft skin between my teeth and bit down as he did the same. It didn't even hurt, nor did it bleed. I pulled away and looked at it, in complete shock. The skin seemed to have a pulse of it's own as a black ink surfaced and created what looked like a circle around my bite marks. It pulsed a few more times unevenly before it blended into the rhythmic beat of Jake's heart. My wolf in me yipped happily. I looked at it questioningly for a few more seconds, unsure of what it was before both Jake and I were given the same answers by our wolves.

"Mate," we mumbled together and finally looked at each other. It was like imprinting, only less consuming. Jake was my world now and I was his, yet we also knew that we would be incomplete without each other. I didn't feel the unnatural painful tug towards him. It was just something in my heart telling me I needed to be near him.

"Umm… I know you hate me and I'm sorry you're stuck with me," I mumbled, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Jacob seemed to understand because he quickly helped me up and grabbed my robe, draping it over my body. I mumbled a thank you.

"Leah, I-I… I'm glad you're my mate," He said, and I swear the breath was knocked out of me. Did he really mean that? "Leah, I've always had feelings for you. When you went o-" Jake was cut off as Edward entered the room. An extremely blank look on his face.

"Leah, Esme has made breakfast and wishes for me to take you downstairs to eat," Edward said, and I swear I heard him add a little too much accent to the 'me'. Jake grumbled something that I couldn't make out but I heard Edward growl quietly at him. I followed Jake and Edward was probably cleaning up the bathroom as I threw on a tank top and a pair of grey sweats. After I straightened up and brushed my hair a few times. Edward was at my side, lfting me effortlessly into his cold arms and he sped out of my room, wind smashing me in the face making my eyes slightly water. Once I was stationary, I found myself on the plush leather couch, my feet up on the edge and my head on a pillow in Emmett's lap. I looked up and quirked my brow at him, wondering why he was the one under me and not Jake.

"You know you wish that pillow wasn't there," Emmett grinned widely at me and winked, his child-like dimples showing. I rolled my eyes at him, before turning my head to notice Seth and Jake on the couch to our left, both staring open mouthed. Jake was slightly red from anger, shaking slightly and I gave him a small smile that made him relax. Through the look in my eyes he knew that I was just joking. Seth on the other hand seemed oblivious to Jake's demeanor and was blushing at the comment. I sighed amd looked at the TV and saw they were playing Call of Duty 4. My guilty pleasure.

Edward shot me a quisitive look and I just shrugged. The only person who knew how much ass I kicked was Seth.

Esme came in and handed me french toast, eggs, pancakes and bacon, "It's good to see you down here, Leah," she smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up and a single dimple appearing on her right cheek. She had her hair up in a messy bun that just accentuated her motherly features. She also had a simple white apron on, not that she was going to make a mess, I guess she just liked it.

"Thanks, Esme," I smiled as I began to dig in, leaning my back against Emmett so I could sit up while I ate. Esme lifted my legs and sat down, laying my legs gently over her lap.

I felt Jake's heated gaze on my head, but decided not to acknowledge him. My head was whirring from what had just occurred. How could I let my hormones control me like that? I was so stupid… Not that I regret though. It felt perfect.

"Are you in any pain?" Seth chimed, mouth full of chips. I rolled my eyes at his etiquette before swallowing my mouthful of pancakes.

"Nope," I replied, leaning towards the table and picking up a XBOX 360 controller. Jake looked from me to the controller, not processing that I played CoD. Oh, he was in for a shock. Emmett guffawed.

"Leah, sweetheart, you should eat first, then play," Esme said, a little worried I'd completely forget about my food and get too into the game. Psh, like I could forget about her amazing cooking.

"Just one match, 'kay?" I asked, pouting. Yeah, I pouted, and it always worked. She sighed, and nodded, moving the plate onto the glass coffee table.

"Dude, you play Cod? If you were a vamp, you'd be my soul mate," Emmett grinned, ruffling my hair. I heard Jake growl menacingly and everyone turned to stare at him. We shared a look, my eyes telling him to understand it was yet again another joke and he nodded. I tried to fix my slightly damp hair. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later…

They left the match they were in and I was added into the game. Emmett's gamer tag was 'Hot$$Jock'. I shook my head, that was just… Oh boy, like, really? I almost died from laughter on the spot. I looked at Jake's next and continued to laugh 'Shake'n'Bake_Jake'. Wow, these guys were really something. What an idiot. Seth was just 'Seth54321'. At least he wasn't degrading himself. I sighed and created my profile. Oh yeah, 'DeviousWolfyGirl' is coming to beat your asses. The boys all laughed and Esme giggled behind her hand. I blushed slightly before we started the match. It was just the four of us in an all out death match. I was way too excited.

Seth was the worst out of the four of us, then came Jake, and Emmett and I were pretty much equals. It was getting ridiculous. Emmett and I had both died 5 times and killed someone 25 times. Their were only 14 seconds left in the game, and I was searching for someone to kill. I needed to kick their asses. I aimed my sights on Seth's crouched form and was about to shoot when the front door flew open.

The game was completely forgotten as Emmett, Edward, Seth and Jake stood in front of Esme and I protectively. There, at the doorway, stood a very beaten Embry. His chest had three huge gashes going from his right pec to his left hip. It looked like a huge claw mark. Crap.

"H-help, Sam's gone crazy. He tried to attack the elders because apparently they said something good about you and put down Emily," Embry wheezed, leaning over a bit trying to catch his breath before continuing, "Billy wasn't harmed, but Sue and Old Quil were. Sue just has a concussion but Old Quil has glass and whatnot all over his body. Sam threw him through a window and he pushed Sue into a wall," he finished, looking at us sadly. What. The. FUCK. Why would he do that? For what? Seth and I charged towards him and I slammed him into the wall. I was seething, my body trembling from the hot blood coursing through my veins. I swear everything I saw was red.

"And you guys just LET him attack them? What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd he do it? What's wrong with him?" I growled, baring my teeth, holding my wolf back by the tiniest string. Embry actually looked scared. I didn't even want to see Seth's face right now. He's the sweetest thing, but he never gets 'mad', he skips those stages and goes straight to rage. I growled again, pulling him away from the wall and back into it.

"Well?" I spat. Embry's breathing was very ragged. Edward and Emmett restrained Seth and Jake came over and pulled me back, while Embry visibly relaxed, his huge form falling slack against the wall.

"We don't know. Sam's been acting overly violent and protective lately. Everything's so… Crazy. We can't even hear his thoughts anymore when he's phased. Something's seriously wrong," Embry finished, still looking a bit shaken. No shit something was wrong. I hissed. We had to pay Sam a visit.

"Leah, I think it best if you went to see your mom first," Edward said, eying me, "And, Embry was it? I believe you should get that checked out and explain to us why you have it in the first place," Edward finished, staring at the already healing gash on Embry's chest.

"Oh, right," he mumbled, laughing awkwardly, "Well, we had to restrain Sam before he phased. I was in front of him trying to talk some sense into him, and well, that's how I got this…"

Seth, Jake and I eyed each other warily. Wait… So, Sam was probably still on the loose and people probably knew Embry came to tell us what was happening. I marched over to him, standing on the tips of my toes so that we were eye to eye, barely.

"So, you mean Sam is still out after what he did? He attacked my fucking mom and Billy! And then you lead him straight to us! Are you fucking retarded?" I couldn't contain myself. I punched him, right on his left cheek. Seth went over to Embry, who had stumbled back and tripped over his own huge feet.

I had people to worry about. Everyone around me was getting hurt. Dad, mom. I looked at Seth. My baby brother may be able to take care of himself, but I'm his older sister. I'm the one that's supposed to keep him safe. I sighed and rubbed my baby bump absentmindedly. Yeah, I had to worry about that too. I smiled absentmindedly as I felt the mark on my neck pulse. Yeah, and that too. I heard Embry clear his voice. I looked over at him and almost felt bad when I saw his swollen lip. Almost.

"Leah, I'm not that stupid. But, yeah. Sam is still out there. He ran home, told Emily to leave, phased and ran north. We lost his trail and nobody has seen Emily or been able to get into cantact with her. They just… vanished," he sighed, disappointed. Yeah, see. Nobody believed me when I said Sam's an asshole. Now they see!

Seth came over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Lee, we should go see mom…" I was about to nod when I remembered what had happened the last time I saw her. My face blanched. Mom didn't want to see me. Why would she? She didn't care. I shook my head fervently. I needed to clear my head. Jake tried to reach out to me, but I put my hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"Lee-bear, you shouldn't be out alone with Sam out there," Emmett said, discreetly looking at my belly. Everyone in the room nodded and I sighed.

"I won't go far. I'll stay on Cullen land and howl if anything," I reassured, turning back to the back porch, "Seth, tell mom I'm sorry." With that, I left. I couldn't run, so I had to settle for speed walking. I sped into the woods, following the smell of water where I found a tiny creek. It was beautiful and I relaxed. I sat on a flat rock at the edge of the creek and took off my shoes, putting my semi swollen feet into the cool, clear water. I sighed as I took in the view. All kinds of flowers were around me. The smell of them was completely refreshing. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the beautiful different hues around me. I didn't deserve to see that. I was a monster. My mom didn't even want me. She didn't care. I hadn't realized I was crying until I tasted the salt in my mouth.

"Goddamnit," I growled, harshly wiping them away with my fists. If she didn't want me, that was fine. I didn't need my 'mommy'. I was a grown ass woman. I sighed and went to get up. The mark on my neck pulsed. I needed comfort, I needed Jake. Ugh, I sounded like one of those pussies in the movies. Just as I bent over to put my shoes on, which was a lot harder then necessary, I saw a blur of black in the trees. My body tensed and I was immediately on the defensive. I crouched low, and growled. I thought it was Sam, and I prayed it wasn't. I couldn't really do much. I mean, yeah, I could kick his ass, but it would hurt me and maybe even my baby in the process.

Shaking my head to rid it of my thoughts, I turned back and saw nothing. Maybe it was just my paranoia.

I needed a nap. I turned to walk away when I heard a voice behind me, "Boo."

**A/N: Some yummy Blackwater for ya! And Holy Crap! Who's that behind Leah? Please review! And thanks to my Beta JacobFan! She rockssss**


End file.
